Secret World (Remake)
by Arina -Ash
Summary: Remake dari Secret World, yang dilanjutkan lagi. [Taufan Ying] [Gempa Yaya] [Halilintar OC] Update chapter 7
1. Bab 1 part 1 : Ying

**Sinopsis**

SMA Pulau Rintis. Sebuah sekolah di kawasan Pulau Rintis di kota yang tak begitu dikenal. Hanya beberapa penduduk lokal, dan sedikit pindahan dari kota yang mau bersekolah disana. Membosankan. Tidak menarik. Dan beberapa pembullyan muncul disekolah yang tak begitu dikenal. Hanya ada hela nafas, dan kehidupan monoton para siswa kota hujan.

Namun bagaimana jika keadaan itu berputar dengan datangnya ketiga siswa tanpa cela, dan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata? Jangan tanyakan tentang wajah. Mereka terlalu sempurna. Seperti mimpi saja. Inilah sebuah cerita. Sebuah kisah klasik, dimana semua orang jatuh cinta kepada ke tiga pangeran sekolah.

 **Warning : Tulisan kacau, kebudayaan kacau, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang bisa ditulis bakal panjang kali lebar.**

 **Bab 1. Part 1 : Ying**

Mata beralih keobyek sempurna yang baru memasuki gerbang SMA Pulau Rintis yang reot dimakan usia. Kayu-kayu lapuk terkikis hujan yang setia mengguyur wilayah sepi mentari itu. Bisik-bisik mulai mengalun sebagai awal kedatangan. Bahkan beberapa teriakan muncul sebagai tanda kekaguman. Dan berbagai khayalan tak lupa memenuhi pikiran setiap remaja putri bersia 16 sampai 18 tahun itu.

"Keren."

"Apa mereka dari luar negeri?"

"Aa ... apa mereka akan dikelasku ya?"

Dan berbagai bisikan yang mengganggu telinga.

Seorang remaja surai hitam kusut berkuncir dua, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku tebal sekilas. Menatap dengan mata shapirrenya dari balik kacamata kearah 3 pemuda yang tengah menutup pintu Volvo mereka. Tiga orang pemuda kembar identik yang menampilkan ekspresi berbeda. Dengan nuansa pakaian yang sepertinya menggambarkan kepribadian mereka. Gadis itu mendesah lelah. Kenapa teman-temannya bersikap sebegitu hebohnya? Seperti anak kecil yang diberi kalung bersinar saja.

Meski memang dia mengakui jika dilihat lekat-lekat mereka memang mempesona. Terlalu mempesona malah. Tidak manusiawi. Terlalu sempurna. Uh dan sebagainya lah. Seorang yang keluar dari kursi pengemudi berdegradasi merah dan hitam. Menggunakan topi yang begitu rendah, hingga wajahnya tak bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Tapi kelihatannya wajah itu adalah wajah yang tak pernah tersenyum selama ratusan tahun. Menggunakan jaket yang resletingnya di tarik hingga ke leher. Tubuhnya atletis, meski tertutup dengan jaket. Tapi cara berdiri cowo itu membuatnya teringat dengan atlit karate, atau atlit lari. Satu tangannya tetap setia dibalik saku. Sedangkan tangan lainnya menutup pintu mobil dengan keras. Terlihat tak nyaman dengan hujan, atau mungkin teriakan dari teman-teman si gadis. Menyeramkan jika kau bertanya tentang kesan tentangnya pada gadis itu.

Teriakan teman sekelasnya semakin menjadi. Jika memungkinkan dengan senang hati dia akan menutup telinganya. Dan jelas sekali gadis itu lebih menyukai mendengarkan music rock dengan volume keras. Dari pada teriakan teman-temannya. Setidaknya music rock lebih bernada. Meski jelas dia tak menyukainya.

Di sisi penumpang depan, seorang pemuda kembali keluar. Berbicara cepat kepada si cowo menyeramkan. Meski gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa mendengarkan. Kelihatannya dia sedang menasehati si cowo menyeramkan. Dan dalam hati dia setuju tentang acara menasehati itu. Perasaannya mengatakan cowo itu butuh perintah untuk tersenyum. Si cowo menyeramkan menurunkan topinya lebih rendah. Sementara cowo yang menasehatinya menghela nafas lelah. Dia kakaknya ya? Penampilannya jelas rapi. Degradasi emas, dan topi dibalik kebelakang. Memiliki mata hitam, namun terasa menenangkan. Teduh dan jelas-jelas sangat dewasa. Meski umurnya mungkin seusianya. Dia tersenyum ramah, meski sesekali kembali menelongok kedalam mobil. Mungkin memarahi saudaranya yang lain. Tubuhnya atletis. Tentu sama seperti si cowo menyeramkan. Dibalut jaket yang hanya di tarik setengah badan, hanya sampai di dadanya. Didalamnya ia memakai kaus putih ringan. Sementara celananya panjang, seperti si cowo merah.

Satu lagi yang terakhir keluar dari mobil sambil nyengir lebar. Kelihatan sekali dia yang paling bersemangat dari yang lain. Tubuh mereka sama-sama tinggi. Gadis itu tak bisa memperkirakan secara pasti tinggu mereka. Tapi jelas jauh lebih tinggi darinya yang tergolong mungil. Mungkin 25 cm lebih tinggi darinya yang 150 cm. Jelas sekali klub basket akan dengan mudah menerima mereka. Gadis itu menyebutnya si cowo periang. Matanya terlihat berkilat senang entah karena apa. Mungkin memang begitu sejak dia dilahirkan. Penampilannya juga sangat santai. Jaket yang tak di tutup, dan topi miring. Rambut dan mata sehitam malam yang sama, dan degredasi biru langit. Terasa ringan, dan tanpa beban. Bahkan meski dia menutup pintu sekeras si cowo pertama, gadis itu tak merasa takut. Namun malah merasa geli. Mungkin si cowo periang membalas si cowo merah.

Si kakak tertua –yang paling dewasa, menggeleng pelan. Terkekeh geli ketika melihat si cowo pertama mendengus kesal. Tanpa sadar gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka terkikik geli. Mereka benar-benar. Bahkan mereka terlihat sama sekali tak peduli jika menjadi pusat perhatian siswa dan siswi dari lantai satu maupun dua. Seperti sudah terbiasa? Tentu cowo-cowo setampan dan sesempurna mereka akan menjadi idola sekolah sebanyak apapun mereka pindah.

Kembali gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat cowo periang melambaikan tangan menambah teriakan 'kyaa' dari seluruh sekolah. Sementara si cowo merah mendengus, dan meninggalkan tempat parkir sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Kelihatan sekali dia jengah dengan kelakuan si cowo periang. Cowo emas menggeleng pelan, dan ikut masuk ke academy setelah memberi senyum ramah yang membuat gadis itu tertegun. Dia sangat tenang, dan ramah.

"Hei! ..." Si periang merengut, jelas dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa ditangkap telinga akibat banyaknya keributan. Mengikuti keduanya meski sesekali masih melambaikan tangan. Narsis. Ngartis. Dan sebagainya. Tapi itu malah membuat si gadis sedikit tertarik. Err sedikit, tentu si gadis kacamata masih sadar tempat untuk menyukai si cowo yang bakal dapet banyak fans dalam waktu dekat. Tapi meski begitu dia mengakui setiap daya tarik mereka. Cool, Ramah, dan Friendly. Wow ... sekolah ini mendapat tiga pangeran sekolah yang seru.

"Ying!"

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Membuatnya berjengit, dan menjatuhkan buku trigometri yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Cewe yang baru saja dipanggil Ying itu berbalik. Menatap kesal pada temannya yang mengagetkannya.

"Sarah Davis. _Come on_!" Desisnya, "Jangan mengagetkanku, _please_!"

Sarah mengangkat bahu acuh. Dan kembali memoleskan bedak yang jelas-jelas wajahnya masih terlampau sempurna. Satu dari kumpulan cewe cantik disekolahnya. Pindahan dari Arizona. Jadi tubuhnya cukup atletis, dan putih namun tidak pucat. Tipe-tipe anak atletis. Tapi jujur saja, cewe pirang sebahu ini tak suka berkeringat. Merusak _make up_ -nya atau apalah. Ying tak mengerti, toh dia hanya seorang kutu buku. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ying. Mengusap kursi yang didudukinya pelan.

"Tempat yang akan diduduki para cowo keren itu jika sekelas." Gumamnya, "Duduk sendiri ternyata menyenangkan."

"Huh ... bagus sekali, Sarah." Balas Ying malas. Dia tak yakin apa itu sebuah pujian, atau sindiran. Sama-sama menyebalkan ketika masuk ditelinga. "Tapi jika itu membuatku makin berurusan dengan Clavis. Kayaknya bakal jadi mimpi buruk."

Sarah terkekeh. "Terburuk." Ucapnya menyetujui.

Menatap keluar sekilas, dan kembali memperhatikan teman sekelas mereka yang duduk dibangkunya masing-masing memulai gosip, dan fansgirling.

Mata Ying kembali meniti buku, mengabaikan Sarah yang mendengus melihatnya terlalu sibuk dengan Trigonometri. Memang ada ujian hari ini, dan tentu Ying takkan melewatkan waktu belajarnya hanya untuk berfansgirling. Ying tersentak ringan. Menatap bukunya yang mau tak mau harus direlakannya ditarik menjauh oleh satu-satunya teman dikelasnya.

" _It's come on_ , Ying!" Desahnya heran. "Aku tahu hari ini ada ujian. Tapi _please_ , lupakan itu sejak. 5 menit oke? Kau akan tetap jadi antisosial kalau terus begitu."

Ying menyerngit heran. Ia tahu. Tahu betul malah. Dia adalah golongan terbelakang, yang bahkan jadi obyek bullyan. Teman disekolahnya pun bisa di hitung dengan jari diluar club buku, dan petugas perpustakaan. Dan tentu saja, gadis didepannya, dan si ketua OSIS galak menjadi salah satunya. Tapi mengorbankan waktunya untuk mengobrol. Sedangkan sebentar lagi Mr. Hill akan datang dengan kertas ujian? Well ... itu pilihan terakhirnya. Tapi ketika ia melihat wajah temannya yang jelas ingin membantu. Uhh ...

"Demi dewa Hermes, hanya 5 menit." Sepakat Ying. Sarah nyengir. Kelihatan senang menarik Ying dari dunia bukunya. "Jangan lebih!"

"Janji." Katanya sambil memberikan benda kesayangan Ying. "Oke ... aku tahu kau memperhatikan mereka. Dan berbeda dari yang lain kau terlihat tidak terpesona."

"Mengorbankan waktuku untuk bergosip." Gumam si cewe kuncir dua. "Bagus sekali."

Sarah menyerngit, "Hei... Jangan menggerutu. Ayolah ..." Katanya. Menarik nafas dan kembali melanjutkan. "Dari semua orang yang melihatnya, dan itu termasuk aku. Mereka semua terpaku. Kau tahu bukan? Terpesona. Hanya berteriak. 'kyaaa mereka tampan sekali', atau semacamnya."

"Ya." Responsnya ogah-ogahan. Membuat cewe pirang itu mendengus kesal melihat reaksinya. "Jangan ngambek. Dan lalu?"

"Ya ya ya." Katanya, sambil memutar bola matanya jengah. Yang kemudian berubah semangat entah karena apa. Membuat Ying begidik, karena waktu 5 menit tidak akan cukup untuk introgasi. "Aku melihatmu sekilas. Tapi kau terlihat. Ehm... bagaimana mengatakannya, biasa saja? Kau bisa menganggap mereka teman. Alih-alih obyek yang diagungkan. Kau bahkan tertawa. Jujur aku tak tahu apa yang kau tertawakan."

"Jika maksudmu aku harus tertarik dengan mereka, dan ikut-ikutan seperti yang lain mengejar-ngejar. Enggak deh. Aku masih sadar tempat." Katanya acuh. "Dan yang aku tertawa itu, cara mereka berbicara satu sama lain lucu. Apa lagi si cowo periang."

"Hoo..." Sarah mengerling jahil, "Kau tertarik dengan BoBoiBoy Taufan heh?"

"BoBoiBoy Taufan?" Ulang Ying, "Itu namanya?"

"Oh demi dewa apapun lah, kau sama sekali tak tahu namanya?"

Ying mengangkat bahu. Mengangguk, dan kembali menatap luar yang masih terguyur gerimis, abadi. Oh Ying jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya tinggal di tempat dengan banyak matahari mengingat sejak kecil dia terjebak di kota ini. "Kau tahu betul siapa aku."

"Jangan murung." Kekeh Sarah. "Okay ... mereka kembar. Jelas identik, kecuali sikap mereka yang jauh berbeda. Si cowo pertama, BoBoiBoy Halilintar. Cowo kedua, BoBoiBoy Gempa. Dan kau tahu yang satu lagi."

Seperti yang diduganya, kembar. Tentu wajah mereka, dan penampilan mereka sangat mirip. Tak heran jika mereka kembar. Ying kembali menatap Sarah, dan membuka bukunya lagi saat 5 menit mereka telah habis. Namun pikirannya cukup tak fokus untuk memakan isi buku. Kedatangan mereka mempengaruhinya juga?

Saat bell berdering Sarah buru-buru menyingkir. Kelihatan sekali tak mau berurusan dengan guru killer pengajar trigonometri itu. "Ying. Aku akan kembali ke bangku." Sementara Ying hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Melambaikan tangannya kecil, dan membiarkan dirinya kembali sendirian. Sudah terbiasa.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Part 1nya ini dulu ya? Ini masih satu scene u.u ntar ada lagi kok. Kuusahakan sama kayak Secret World lama, tapi pasti ada Perubahanan. OOC akut ya? Maaf. Ying jadi antisosial begitu, padahal biasanya kan banyak temen, + cerewet. Tapi sekali lagi maaf ya hehehe**

 **Btw dewa Hermes dewa pengetahuan kan? Kucari diinternet sih gitu.**

 **Dan Hii... Arina nee-channya aku lupa pasword gmail, jadi bikin baru. Namanya hampir sama kan :3**

 **Sampai jumpa di Part 2 nya '-'**


	2. Bab 1 Part 2 : Gempa

**Sinopsis**

SMA Pulau Rintis. Sebuah sekolah di kawasan Pulau Rintis di kota yang tak begitu dikenal. Hanya beberapa penduduk lokal, dan sedikit pindahan dari kota yang mau bersekolah disana. Membosankan. Tidak menarik. Dan beberapa pembullyan muncul disekolah yang tak begitu dikenal. Hanya ada hela nafas, dan kehidupan monoton para siswa kota hujan.

Namun bagaimana jika keadaan itu berputar dengan datangnya ketiga siswa tanpa cela, dan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata? Jangan tanyakan tentang wajah. Mereka terlalu sempurna. Seperti mimpi saja. Inilah sebuah cerita. Sebuah kisah klasik, dimana semua orang jatuh cinta kepada ke tiga pangeran sekolah.

 **Warning : Tulisan kacau, kebudayaan kacau, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang bisa ditulis bakal panjang kali lebar.**

 **= Bab 1 Part 2 : BoBoiBoy Gempa**

Bagi Gempa saudaranya adalah yang utama. Meski dia tahu kedua saudaranya memang nyentrik. Dengan kakak pertama yang dingin, dan irit bicaranya minta ampun atau banyak bicara jika menggerutu. Sampai kakak keduanya yang cerewet, trouble maker, dan jahilnya nggak ketulungan. Setidaknya dia bersyukur bisa hidup selama ini. Karena dia yakin dia harus mengendalikan kedua kakaknya.

Seperti kali ini, dia yang memang duduk didepan sesekali melirik dasbor hanya untuk melihat kakak keduanya yang meringis kesakitan. Sekaligus tak pernah berhenti mengingatkan pengemudi Volvo mereka untuk tidak menginjak terlalu dalam. Apalagi ketika melihat tangan cowo berdegradasi hitam merah itu mencengkram kemudi erat-erat. Bahkan tangannya yang pucat memutih, hampir seperti tulang. Gempa takut jika kemudi itu akan patah, karena tak kuat menahan beban cengkraman tangan kakaknya.

Kadang-kadang Gempa bertanya-tanya, bagaimana jika dia membiarkan Taufan duduk di posisinya sekarang? Atau membiarkan dirinya mengemudi mobil sendiri? Oh jangan ... Gempa menggeleng kuat-kuat itu bakal jadi hal yang buruk. Perangai kakak pertamanya yang gila kecepatan, dan Taufan yang disinyalir mengidap GPPH(Gangguan Pemusatan Perhatian dan Hiperaktifitas)? Dia tak yakin mereka akan selamat sampai tujuan.

"Sepertinya kau masih kesakitan, Taufan?"

Taufan menghadap kedepan. Menatap Gempa dan Halilintar –yang meliriknya- bergantian. Sebelum mempoutkan bibirnya, ngambek. "Diseret Halilintar tadi malam, dicekik, disetrum, jatuh dari tangga lantai dua." Gerutunya, "Wow itu sangat tidak sakit Gempa."

Gempa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Terkekeh geli ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Itu salah kakaknya sendiri. Meski sedikit banyak dia menyalahkan diri sendiri yang tidak bangun lebih pagi. Sebenarnya dia bangun seperti biasa. Ketika sinar matahari menerobos gorden kamarnya, dia membuka mata. Mengusap matanya pelan, sebagai kebiasaan ketika bangun. Berdiri, dan membuka gorden kamar untuk membiarkan mentari yang minim cahaya karena tertutup awan masuk kekamarnya. Hari ini seperti biasa hujan gerimis mengguyur kota, meski cahaya matahari masih bisa menerobos sela-sela awan. Gempa tersenyum kecil, setidaknya hari pertamanya akan berjalan baik. Tapi ...

Sebuah debuman keras membuatnya berjengit. Sedikit panik mengingat debuman itu terlampau dekat. Namun segera menghembuskan nafas lega, ketika suara Taufan mengikuti selanjutnya.

"Sakit... sakit... oke aku nyerah." Teriak Taufan panik. "Jangan disetrum!"

Mulut Gempa tanpa sadar terkikik geli. Bukan hal aneh ketika mendengar beberapa debuman, dan teriakan nyaring yang panik dari kakak keduanya. Gempa tahu betul perangai saudaranya. Ratusan tahun hidup bersama bukan isapan jempol belaka. Semenjak lahir mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa menit, hingga sekarang terkurung dalam tubuh abadi pemuda 17 tahun, tak hanya sebuah lelucon. Gempa memperhatikan, dan diperhatikan. Memarahi, dan dimarahi –Halilintar-. Saling tegur, dan tentu saling terjadi konflik. Kehidupan ratusan tahun tidak mulus-mulus saja. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan lelucon keterlaluan Taufan sudah menjadi bahan sehari-hari. Bukan hal yang patut ditakutkan, meski reaksi Halilintar terkadang menakutkan.

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Gempa, ketika dia membuka pintu kamar Halilintar. Mendapati kedua kakaknya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak bagus. Taufan yang meringis pelan. Kelihatan sekali dia sedang menahan sakit dari cekikan Halilintar, yang bahkan membuatnya terangkat beberapa inchi ke udara. Sekaligus menatap ngeri tangan Halilintar yang memercikkan listrik merah. Taufan tahu persis betapa menyakitkannya di mati rasakan mendadak dari listrik itu. Dan Taufan tak berniat merasakannya lagi. Sementara Halilintar dengan wajah dinginnya menatap Taufan bengis. Meski Gempa tahu, Halilintar takkan menyakiti Taufan. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan, Halilintar akan menghukum Taufan dengan keterlaluan. Tergantung apa yang dilakukan Taufan, mungkin?

Sirat memohon ditangkap Gempa dari mata Taufan. Memberi isyarat untuk segera menolongnya sebelum disetrum terlalu parah. Tapi dalam hati Gempa ingin melihat Taufan dihukum Halilintar sendiri. Biar jera. "Halilintar." Desahnya. "Aku yang akan menghukumnya." Namun tetap saja dia tidak tega.

Halilintar menatap Gempa tajam. Kelihatan tak setuju dengan ucapan Gempa. Tapi toh Taufan dilepaskan begitu saja, meski pantat mencium lantai dengan keras. Taufan meringis kecil. Mengusap lehernya yang dicekik, dan menggerutu pelan.

"Keluar." Titah Halilintar dingin. "Sebelum aku melemparmu dengan paksa."

Taufan buru-buru menyingkir. Sementara Gempa mengikuti, dan kembali berjengit ketika pintu ditutup dengan keras. Jelas sekali Halilintar sedang marah hari ini. Mata Gempa memicing menatap Taufan yang masih mengusap leher, dan menggerutu sendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taufan terkekeh. Menatap Gempa dan menariknya pergi dari lokasi. "Hanya mengerjainya."

"Jawaban yang hampir setiap saat kudengar." Desah Gempa. "Spesifiknya?"

"Well..." Taufan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Melepas topinya, dan memasangnya kembali. Gempa tahu itu adalah kebiasaan kakaknya jika tak ingin bercerita. Mungkin takut dihukum. Mungkin 'mengerjai kakak'nya tadi keterlaluan. "Apa?" Desak Gempa.

Taufan terkekeh. "Aku hanya melemparinya dengan bola angin." Katanya. "Ekspresi Halilintar yang baru saja tidur pulas, lalu diganggu dengan melayang diudara adalah yang terbaik."

"Jadi kau dengan **susah payah** bangun pagi hanya untuk mengerjai Halilintar?" Taufan mengangguk menyetujui. Sedikit geli mendengar Gempa menyindirnya dengan 'susah payah bangun pagi.' Dan Gempa tahu betul, tak ada sedikitpun penyesalan darinya. "Kau ... uh..."

"Ayolah Gempa." Hardiknya. "Itu lucu. Salah Halilintar tak punya selera humor. Kaku. Terlalu serius. Tapi saat matanya merah tadi." Taufan bergidik ngeri. "Itu menyeramkan. Aku bahkan berhenti ketawa."

"Sepertinya tingkat ke masokisanmu terlalu akut, Taufan." Gumam Gempa. "Sebaiknya kau tak melakukan itu. Karena kurasa Halilintar cukup ehm... siaga? Entahlah... dia selalu begitu."

Huh ... sebenarnya Gempa tak mengerti jalan pikiran Taufan. Sejak dulu dia memang begitu. Tak berubah. Usil. Ah dan sebagainya lah. Sifat mereka bertiga benar-benar bertolak belakang. Dan hanya satu yang menjadi sifat mereka bertiga, keras kepala. Meski begitu, dialah yang harus banyak-banyak mengalah. Menjadi pengawas mereka. Memantau. Karena jika meleng dikit, mungkin rumah akan terbakar. Dan itu sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Gempa terkekeh geli. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi dimana Halilintar yang masih kesal dengan ulah Taufan tadi pagi memanggil –atau lebih tepat membentak- Taufan untuk segera turun. Membuat Taufan tergesa-gesa memakai jaketnya, dengan mulut menggigit Topinya. Mungkin karena iulah dia tidak sadar sudah berada diujung tangga. Membuatnya mau tak mau meluncur mulus dari lantai dua, melewati anak tangga. Dan itu pasti sakit.

"Jangan tertawa terus, Gempa." Gerutuan Taufan menariknya dari pikirannya yang mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Membuatnya membalikkan badan, untuk melihat pemuda degradasi langit itu. "Tapi tak masalah. Hei ... apa sekolah ini akan banyak cewe cantik?"

Bola mata Gempa berotasi. Kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menatap papan kayu yang akan segera dilewati. Papan kayu reot setinggi beberapa meter, dengan tulisan SMA Pulau Rintis. Matanya beralih pada bangunan sekolah. Bangunan 3 lantai, yang cukup luas. Berwarna merah bata, dan berlumut. Penciumannya yang tajam bisa merasakan itu. Sementara lapangan parkirnya tergolong luas. Cukup bagus untuk sekolah pinggir kota. Pohon-pohon menjulang, mengelilingi sekolah ini. Membuatnya cukup asri, meski lebih cenderung ke suram. Tapi itu sudah biasa bagi Gempa. Dia menatap jendela kelas, dimana para cewe sedang berteriak, dan saling ngobrol satu sama lain. Menatap satu persatu wajah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taufan.

"Kau bisa melihatnya langsung."

Taufan terkekeh. "Cukup cantik. Beberapa masuk daftar teman kencan."

Mobil berhenti setelah mendapat tempat parkir. Sementara pengemudi mobil mendengus mendengar ucapan Taufan. "Kencan. Kufikir mereka Cuma orang-orang bodoh yang mengagumi vampir karena mereka tak tahu. Berani bertaruh mereka bakal kabur jika tahu kita siapa. Dan lagi ... mereka berisik sekali."

"Jika kau kebanyakan menggerutu. Menukikkan alis kebawah. Memberi deathglare kesemua orang." Taufan membalas. "Cewe nggak bakal dekat-dekat denganmu bahkan jika mereka tak tahu bahwa kau Vampir."

Taufan tergelak. Sementara Halilintar membuka pintunya keras, dan keluar dari mobil. Kesal. Gempa tahu Halilintar sedang menggerutu di luar sana. Dan saat pintu mobil ditutup keras, Taufan semakin keras tertawa. "Dia ngambek."

"Jangan banyak menggoda Halilintar!" Tegurnya. Yang kemudian mengikuti Halilintar keluar. Menatap kelangit yang masih menjatuhkan muatan. Namun tak cukup banyak untuk membuat mereka basah kuyup. Teriakan para cewe semakin terdengar. Membuatnya sedikit tersenyum ramah. Dia bukan Taufan yang bakal tersenyum lebar, dan membuat suasana semakin memanas. Namun senyum itu sedikit luntur digantikan dengan teguran ketika melihat Halilintar hanya memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya, dan menggerutu. "Sedikitlah tersenyum."

Teguran Gempa hanya dibalas dengan dengusan. Membuatnya menggeleng kecil, dan kembali melengok kedalam mobil melihat Taufan yang semakin keras tertawa. "Cepatlah keluar, Taufan! Kau akan suka ini."

"Ya ya ya..." Taufan membuka pintu mobil. Keluar sambil nyengir lebar. "Tunggu tunggu seperti ini kan?" Lalu membanting pintu sekeras yang dilakukan Halilintar. Gempa menggeleng pelan. Keluar lagi deh sifat jahilnya. Padahal 5 menit yang lalu, dia merajuk karena masih merasa sakit. Dan sekarang? Huh... Gempa tak habis pikir. Kenapa dia begitu jahil?

Namun tanpa sadar dia terkekeh geli melihat Halilintar semakin menggerutu. Dia tahu Taufan melakukan itu agar Halilintar tak begitu terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Gempa tahu kakaknya itu selalu memendam masalah sendiri. Baik itu ada Vampir lain, atau apapun yang menganggu Gempa dan Taufan. Dan Taufan pernah bilang bahwa, ia tak ingin Halilintar terlalu kaku. Dia ingin Halilintar sedikit berekspresi. Tapi meski caranya aneh-aneh. Huh... dia tak pernah tahu jalan pikiran mereka berdua.

Tanpa sengaja ia menatap gadis yang terkikik geli melihat Taufan melambaikan tangannya riang. Memabuat semua siswi berteriak heboh, sementara gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil. Gadis itu berbeda. Tak terpesona. Tapi sekilas matanya mengandung ketertarikan pada kelakuan Taufan. Padahal yang lain hanya terpesona.

Kembali Gempa menggeleng pelan. Mengalihkan perhatian dari gadis itu, mungkin mereka akan bertemu. Dan dia akan menjadi teman yang baik. Tidak seperti yang lain, tergagap dulu saat dia mengajak mereka bicara. Huh ... terkadang dia tak menyukai respon manusia yang terlalu mengagumi mereka.

"Gempa!"

Sekali lagi senyuman ramah dilontarkan. Ketika Halilintar hanya mendengus, dan mengajak –memerintagkan-nya untuk masuk kedalam. Dia tahu mereka bakal dapat banyak fans seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dan Taufan akan sangat menikmati itu.

"Heii!" Panggil Taufan. "Ayolah jangan meninggalkanku!"

Meninggalkan Taufan yang memanggilnya tak terima ditinggal, Gempa mengikuti Halilintar masuk ke gedung sekolah. "Itu salahmu terlalu uhh... Halilintar tak menyukainya."

Tangan Taufan menyilang ke belakang kepalanya. Menyangganya sebagai ciri khasnya saat berjalan. Seperti Halilintar yang selalu memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku. Taufan akan menyangga kepalanya. Sementara dirinya? Dia hanya berjalan dengan kasual. Meski terkadang dia suka membawa buku di tangannya.

"Itu karena Halilintar terlalu kaku."

Halilintar melirik kebelakang, membuat Taufan begidik pelan. Dan menjawab. "Hanya berkata sejujurnya. Kita kan sedang men'drama'"

"Kau benar." Gempa mengangguk menyetujui. Menatap koridor, dan berkata. "Drama baru sebagai manusia disekolah ini dimulai." Sementara kedua pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Bosan –dan terlihat merepotkan-, dan semangat. "Ya!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN : Author Ngebacot xD**

 **Gaya penulisan berubah lagi u.u maaf.**

 **Oh ya ini masih Halilin – Taufan –Gempa. Jadi yang part 1 kemarin cuma menurut Ying. Ini agak mundur waktu ceritanya. Tapi part 3 bakal langsung lanjut scene. Ini masih sama kayak yang dulu kan? :3 meski chapter 1 yang dulu kurang 1 lagi(Waktu Taufan mau makan cewe). Mungkin bakal masuk di part 3 fufufu...**

 **Apakah tulisan kemarin agak membingungkan? Apa yang ini juga? Aku dapet masukan yang kemarin bagian tegahnya agak membingungkan. '-')/**

 **Oh terimakasih telah membaca ^^ dan minal Aizin wa Faizin mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^**

 **Review buat THR ya #Digetok**

 **-Arin nee-**


	3. Bab 1 Part 3 : Taufan

**Sinopsis**

SMA Pulau Rintis. Sebuah sekolah di kawasan Pulau Rintis di kota yang tak begitu dikenal. Hanya beberapa penduduk lokal, dan sedikit pindahan dari kota yang mau bersekolah disana. Membosankan. Tidak menarik. Dan beberapa pembullyan muncul disekolah yang tak begitu dikenal. Hanya ada hela nafas, dan kehidupan monoton para siswa kota hujan.

Namun bagaimana jika keadaan itu berputar dengan datangnya ketiga siswa tanpa cela, dan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata? Jangan tanyakan tentang wajah. Mereka terlalu sempurna. Seperti mimpi saja. Inilah sebuah cerita. Sebuah kisah klasik, dimana semua orang jatuh cinta kepada ke tiga pangeran sekolah.

 **Warning : Tulisan kacau, kebudayaan kacau, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang bisa ditulis bakal panjang kali lebar.**

 **Bab 1 Part 2 : BoBoiBoy Taufan**

Kesenangan adalah yang utama. Tentu saja, untuk Taufan yang menggunakan kesenangan sebagai sumber kekuatan utama. Kesenangan bukan lagi keinginan. Namun sebuah kebutuhan yang setara dengan udara untuk bernafas. Karena itulah dia selalu risih melihat kakaknya yang memiliki wajah cemberut permanen. Ingin rasanya dia menata ulang wajah itu. Memilin bibirnya agar tertarik untuk membentuk senyum. Tapi tentu saja, dia tak pernah bisa melakukannya.

Sekolah adalah satu dari segala hal yang menurutnya membosankan. Pelajarannya sulit. Tapi ada beberapa yang dia sukai. Dia kan saudaranya tidak sekolah satu atau dua kali. Mereka selalu keluar masuk sekolah, setiap mereka pindah wilayah. Namun semembosankan apapun itu sekolah, dia harus tetap memiliki kesenangan. Dan kencan adalah salah satunya.

Taufan bersiul pelan. Menatap kumpulan cewe manis yang mengintip dari jendela. Beberapa cowo yang geram dengan kedatangan mereka. Mungkin cemburu. Dan pemkiran itu membuat Taufan terkikik geli. Seperti kata Gempa. Dia menyukainya. Cewe-cewe disini manis-manis. Kulit pucat, karena kurangnya matahari. Dan beberapa atletik. Khas manusia kota hujan.

"Kau tahu Halilintar?" Halilintar mendelik kesal. Menatap Taufan yang buka suara di koridor menuju ruang guru. "Mereka kelihatan enak." Yang dibalas dengan sikutan di ulu hati oleh Gempa ketika Taufan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Ouch ..."

"Jaga perilakumu, Taufan." Desisnya.

"Oke deh." Taufan mengangkat bahu acuh. Agak bersyukur karena yang menyikut ulunya itu Gempa. Karena jika itu Halilintar, dia tak yakin bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Tenaga Halilintar itu gila, jika kau mau tahu. Dan Taufan berani bertaruh, Halilintar akan menambahkan listrik dalam sikutan itu.

Lagi-lagi matanya menggerayangi kelas-kelas. Yang kemudian menemukan gadis pink di depan ruang guru. Membawa setumpuk buku. Dan dengan gentle dia mendahului saudaranya dan mengambil alih tumpukan buku. Memberi kedipan kecil padanya, berharap respons manis dari cewe itu.

"Taufan?!" Gempa memperingatkan. Sementara Taufan mengacuhkannya.

Dilihatnya penampilan, hijab pink. Jaket pink. Mata senada. Tubuh tinggi semampai. Wajah yang anggun namun cukup keras. Dahi berkerut cukup kesal. Hidung kecil yang mancung, minta ditarik. Pipi cubby. Uh ... dia modis. Tipikal anak orang kaya, dengan jeans semata kaki. Mungkin anak yang sering ditinggal orang tuanya. Kelihatan dewasa soalnya. Dan Taufan yakin gadis ini masih 17 tahun, atau bahkan kurang.

"Aku siap membantu nona." Taufan membungkuk layaknya pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Meskipun cewe itu Cuma memandang datar.

Cewe itu mendesah, mengambil catatan ditumpukan buku yang dibawa Taufan dan membacanya teliti. "BoBoiBoy bersaudara." Katanya membuat Taufan dan yang lain berjengit kaget. Sedangkan Gempa sudah tepaku menatap gadis itu tanpa berkedip. Taufan bingung, ada apa dengan adiknya? Jika dia haus sekarang, sepertinya nggak mungkin deh. Gempa yang paling 'bersih' diantara mereka semua. Berterimakasihlah pada sikap tak tegaan milik Gempa, yang tidak dipunyai kedua saudaranya. "Aku sudah memperkirakan salah satu dari kalian akan bersikap seperti ini. Tapi maaf, Taufan ... aku benar kan? Aku bukan seperti cewe lain yang akan terpesona melihatmu tebar pesona. Tapi jika kau berkenan membawakan itu. Aku akan berterimakasih."

Taufan mengerjap. Ini cewe pertama yang bersikap begitu padanya. Bahkan semasa dia menjadi manusia, dia sudah terbiasa dengan respon manis cewe yang digombali. Apa lagi sampai membantu seperti ini. Halilintar tertawa dalam diam. Membuat Taufan melempar tatapan jengkel padanya. Meski dia tahu Halilintar jarang tertawa, tapi sekalinya tertawa itu menyakitkan. Karena itu akan terjadi jika Taufan dipermalukan. Cihh ...

"Jadi kenapa kau didepan ruang guru?" Gempa mengambil perhatian si cewe pink. Sedikit gugup meski tertutup sempurna dengan sifat kalemnya. Bahkan Taufan cukup kesulitan untuk memilah ekspresi yang dia punya. Baik Halilintar maupun Gempa, sama-sama hebat menyembunyikan ekspresi mereka. Berbeda dengannya yang langsung menguarkan segala perasaan dalam ekspresinya. Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika sering keceplosan. "Oh dan maaf, siapa namamu?"

"Kau pasti BoBoiBoy Gempa, dan ini Halilintar." Katanya. Menunjuk Gempa dan Halilintar bergantian. Gempa mengangguk, sedangkan Halilintar menurukan topinya lebih rendah. "Aku Yaya. Ketua OSIS. Aku diminta untuk mengantar kalian kekelas masing-masing. Aku dan Halilintar ada di 2 A, Taufan di 2 C, dan Gempa 2 B. Aku akan menjelaskannya sambil jalan."

Halilintar mendengus. Sedikit tak nyaman mendapati cewe pink didepannya itu sebagai teman sekelasnya. Taufan terkikik geli. Kakaknya memang antisosial tingkat akut. Jadi tidak heran mendapati cewe galak, namun ramah dan kelihatannya bakal sering mengganggunya jadi teman sekelasnya. Hell no ... Taufan tahu betul Halilintar suka sendirian.

Dengan 5 buku tebal yang dibawanya, Taufan berjalan mengikuti mereka di barisan paling belakang. Berjalan dengan gaya sok keren, tidak mau turun harga diri meski membawa setumpuk buku. Taufan aukui dia badboy. Suka kencan sana sini. Paling susah mengontrol diri. Tak heran jika dia yang paling buas diantara mereka bertiga. Taufan tahu Halilintar melewati masalalu yang bahkan dia sembunyikan dari keuda adiknya. Mungkin suram. Bisa jadi Halilintar lebih buas darinya, dulu. Tapi yang pasti adalah sekarang. Taufan lah yang paling buas. Taufanlah yang paling sering membawa masalah. Bahkan kemarin Taufan hampir memangsa seorang gadis yang terjatuh ditempat yang salah, dan waktu yang salah. Hanya karena darahnya terlampau menggoda untuk dicicipi.

Taufan yang berdiri di salah satu atap rumah penduduk setelah kabur dengan alasan jalan-jalan. Sejak sebulan yang lalu mereka sampai disini. Karena Taufan tak tahu tentang tetek bengek pendaftaran sekolah dia hanya bisa diam diri dirumah. Tentu saja dia bosan. Siapa yang tidak bosan jika seorang hiperaktife berdiam diri dirumah? Tentu Taufan akan segera meninggalkan rumah, setelah meletakkan catatan dimeja. Dia yakin kakaknya akan mencari dan menyeretnya pulang. Tapi dia tak peduli.

Ini jalanan yang padat penduduk. Rumah-rumah saling berdempetan, dan hanya dipisahkan oleh sekat lima inchi antar dinding. Taufan menghela nafas. Ini sama membosankannya seperti dirumah. Hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti membuatnya basah kuyup. Topi miringnya jadi menyebalkan untuk dipakai. Tapi dia enggan untuk melepaskan. Menarik nafas dalam, sebelum terkesiap dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Sebuah darah termanis yang pernah dia cium.

Matanya reflek berubah sewarna langit. Menyapu gang-gang kecil untuk melihat sekeliling. Mencari mangsa yang dengan bodohnya telah mengaktifkan inner buas yang mati-matian di tahannya. Angin bergerak kencang seperti biasa ketika dia kembali lost control. Berputar seperti tinado kecil, dan meyapu dedaunan di sekitarnya. Mulutnya tertarik senang. Menyeringai ketika menemukan apa yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Seorang cewe yang hanya bisa dia lihat samar-samar. Taufan sedikit terkejut, bagaimana darah manusia sejauh hampir 1 blok dari tempatnya berdiri menyapu hidungnya dengan kuat? Apa indra penciumannya terlalu sensitif?

Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengenyahkan berbagai pikiran yang menganggungnya. Menjadikannya hanya memiliki satu tujuan, memakan gadis itu. Dia melompat turun. Siap untuk menerjang, dan memakan habis cewe malang yang berada ditempat yang salah, dan waktu yang salah. Sebaiknya salahkan takdir yang membuatnya harus tewas ditangannya. Tewas untuk memenuhi hasrat buasnya. Namun sebelum dia menerjang cewe itu, tangan kokoh menarik jaketnya. Membuatnya tak bisa menjalankan keinginannya, dan malah membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Pelan-pelan di tolehkannya kepala untuk melihat seseorang yang dengan kasar menghentikan gerakannya. Seseorang yang dia tahu betul siapa itu. Seseorang yang mampu menghentikannya dengan kasar. Siapa lagi jika bukan kakaknya yang pemarah tingkat akut. BoBoiBoy Halilintar.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh!" Halilintar mendesis. Matanya yang kelam, terasa dingin seperti ular. Membuatnya begidik seperti tikus kecil yang tak bisa kabur dari terkaman sang pemangsa.

Ludah diteguk paksa. Mata Taufan dengan sendirinya kembali kewarna semula. Diikuti dengan angin yang semakin menghilang. Mungkin orang-orang terbangun karena angin yang dibuat Taufan. "Tapi aku lapar, kak." Rengeknya.

Diliriknya cewe tadi. Terlihat linglung, namun kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat. Membuat Taufan mendesah kecewa sekaligus lega. Kecewa karena mangsanya pergi darinya. Dan lega karena ia menang dari pertarungannya dengan inner buasnya. Meski dengan bantuan kakak pemarahnya. Dan dia tahu sebentar lagi hukuman dari kakaknya akan menanti.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membunuh orang." Taufan memekik ketika Halilintar menariknya paksa. Membawanya pulang dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dengan sedikit kepayahan Taufan mengangkat dirinya. Tidak ingin diseret ditanah dengan kecepatan setara cahaya. Kakaknya memang gila. Taufan mengakui itu, meski dia takkan mampu mengatakannya secara langsung. Dia masih menyayangi nyawanya.

Pintu rumah ditendang keras. Menimbulkan bunyi berdebum kencang, dan membuat Taufan meringis pelan. Kakaknya sedang marah. Ingatkan Taufan untuk meminta maaf pada engsel pintu yang menjadi korban. Taufan kembali memekik, saat Halilintar melemparnya kedalam seperti boneka yang tak lagi dipakai. Membuatnya meluncur mulus dan berhenti setelah menabrak meja yang membuat kaki-kakinya patah, sebelum punggungnya mencium dinding. Taufan mengerang. Bangkit berdiri, dan menatap Gempa dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Karena dia takkan menang jika menatap bengis Halilintar. Kemampuan bertarung Halilintar sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan dengannya apalagi Gempa.

Gempa meletakkan bukunya. Menghela nafas, dan menatap Taufan yang membuatnya sedikit girang. Gempa pasti membantunya lepas dari hukuman mengerikan Halilintar. Gempa mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa? Membunuh orang lagi eh?"

Taufan mengangguk. Seperti anak kucing yang patuh pada majikan. Minta belas kasihan dari pada dilemparkan pada anjing mengerikan yang dinamakan Halilintar. "Habis darahnya manis." Rajuknya, yang kemudian berjengit ketika merasakan tatapan menusuk dari Halilintar.

Gempa menghela nafas. Mengambil kantung darah yang belum diminumnya. Kemudian melemparkannya pada Taufan. Taufan menangkapnya dengan mudah. Segera menyesap isinya hingga habis tak tersisa dalam satu tegukan. Taufan menyerngit. Rasanya jadi hambar. Darah pendonor yang sudah lama diambil. Tak cukup segar, sehingga dia tak cukup puas. Ini adalah darah yang dibeli atau dicurinya dari rumah sakit-rumah sakit. Satu dari pilihan lain agar mereka tak membunuh orang. Meski Taufan lebih memilih darah ini dari pada darah binatang. Tapi setelah merasakan bau darah gadis itu yang begitu nikmat. Taufan tak bisa cukup hanya meminum darah pendonor.

Halilintar melenggang pergi kekamarnya. Membuat Gempa maupun Taufan menyerngit heran. Sebegitu marahnya kah Halilintar? Tumben dia tidak menghukum Taufan langsung. "Kau mau Halilintar?" "Tidak."

"Dinginnya..." Gumam Taufan. Menatap Halilintar yang masih berjalan kekamarnya. Dan tersentak ketika pintu kamar kakaknya ditutup kencang. "Dia beneran marah?"

"Jangan terlalu menggodanya, Taufan." Gempa terkekeh. Membantu Taufan berdiri, dan kembali membuka buku yang tadi dilupakannya. Taufan menyerngit, lalu tersenyum lebar dan mengoceh. "Darahnya sangat manis, bung. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku."

Gempa mendengus. "Jalankan kesepakatan kita dengan baik Taufan." Tegurnya. "Kau ingin pindah lagi?"

Taufan mengangkat bahu. "Tidak." "Apalagi setelah kita baru sampai."

Gempa terkekeh, "Tidur sana!" perintahnya. Yang kemudian meninggalkan Taufan untuk menuju kekamarnya. Menatap pintu sebentar, kemudian mengangkat bahu. Taufan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Gempa sekarang. Pintu itu tak bisa ditutup lagi. Dan Taufan hanya terkekeh bila mengingatnya.

Gempa menyikut ulunya lagi. Memberinya peringatan tersirat. Taufan hanya terkekeh, menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan membuat Gempa mendengus. Taufan tak tahu apa saja yang diceritakan Yaya sepanjang koridor. Dia terlalu banyak melamun. Namun ia segera tahu ketika melihat papan nama 2B di atas pintu kelas yang hampir dilaluinya. Di ujung koridor dekat dengan tangga. Sedikit tidak menyenangkan, tapi jika melihat kelas lain, munkin ini lebih baik. Dilantai 2 dekat dengan studio music. Dan Taufan akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan jam makan siang didalam sana. Karena dia tidak makan.

"Taufan ini kelasmu."Katanya, kembali mengambil alih buku yang dibawa Taufan. Menyerngit pelan, ketika melihat sang guru telah mengajar. "Dan Mr. Burner sepertinya sudah mengajar. Masuklah! Yang lain ikut denganku!"

Taufan tak sempat memprotes, karena Gempa kembali memperingatkannya. Mengucapkan kata 'Jaga sikapmu' tanpa suara. Sedangkan Halilintar hanya mendengus kesal. Mungkin dia cukup bosan. Taufan tersenyum lebar. Membungkuk seperti pangeran abad 19, sebelum mendapat peringatan jelas dari Halilintar. Kebiasaannya sebagai cowo gentle abad 19 kembali. "Kau 100 tahun terlalu muda untuk melakukan gerakan itu, Taufan."

Taufan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal gugup. "Aku suka film yang berlatar di tahun itu, madam. Maafkan aku."

Yaya mendengus. Membuat Taufan kembali sadar dia keceplosan memanggil gadis didepannya dengan madam. Namun segera berbalik, dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk masuk kelas. Setelah mendapat peringatan dari Halilintar, dan Gempa. Uhh... Hati ini mungkin cukup berat untuknya. Dan dia berharap untuk tidak keceplosan lagi nanti.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN : Author Ngebacot :v**

 **Yuhuuuuu ... selamat datang di Secret World part. 3 :v dengan sudut pandang dari Taufan. Dan dengan ini Remake Chapter 1 tuntas. Berjalan ke chapter 2 nanti. Fufufufu... aku bingung ini gaya bahasanya kenapa campur aduk sih. Grrrrr... disini Taufan lebih kutojolin sebagai BadBoy. Maaf penggemar Taufan san. #DihajarPenggemarTaufan**

 **Oh dan dan dan ... kufikir ini akan jadi panjaaaang :v karena Secret world yang dulu itu alurnya agak kucepetin tapi 11 chapter belum selesai. Lah ini bagimana? #OkeCukupCurhatnya**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca mereview memfollow memfavorid.**

 **Review tetap menjadi kebutuhan untuk Arin agar bisa berkembang.**

 **See you next chapteeeer ^^**


	4. Ban 1 Part 4 : Taufan

Bab 4 : BoBoiBoy Taufan

Melirik dengan ekor mata, Taufan mendapati Halilintar, Gempa, dan si cewe galak telah menghilang diujung koridor. Diam-diam ia menghela nafas lega. Serius .. aura yang mereka pancarkan cukup untuk membuatnya tertekan. Tapi setidaknya sekarang dia terbebas dari kakaknya yang kejamnya minta ampun, atau Gempa yang bakal cerewet menegurnya. Atau dia akan semakin keceplosan pada cewe galak berdegradasi pink itu. Tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bersikap gentle padanya. Meski dia bakal bersikap gentle dengan aksen cowo tahun 1900-an.

Sesekali dia menarik nafas dalam. Berharap guru pertamanya bakal bersahabat. Maksudku, bakal toleran dengan sikapnya yang diluar batas kewajaran. Taufan membuka pintu pelan. Tanpa mengetuk, dan dia mengutuki dirinya karena lupa melakukannya. Pasti dia bakal dicap tidak sopan dipertama kali datang. bagus sekali.

"Masuklah!" Suara bariton membuatnya tergagap. Cukup keras, dan kelihatan banget kalau Mr. Burner adalah satu dari guru yang bakal dihindari Taufan. Galak. Tipe orang disiplin. Dan Taufan jauh dari kata disiplin. "Mr. BoBoiBoy."

Taufan membuka pintu semakin lebar. Memberi senyuman sesopan mungkin, meski dia tak yakin senyuman itu bakal menyelamatkannya. Dia bukan tipe orang ramah seperti Gempa. Sejauh yang dia ingat, dia hanya bisa menyeringai jahil, atau tersenyum menggoda. Benar-benar senyum yang takkan menyelamatkannya dari guru laki-laki galak. "Hello ... Mr. Burner."

"Kau terlambat, Mr. BoBoiBoy." Taufan meringis pelan. Benar kan perkiraannya, dia sangat displin. "Apakah kota ini terlalu sulit bagimu dan saudara-saudaramu? Karena aku tak ingin kau menggunakan alasan tersesat dihari pertama."

Taufan tergagap. Bingo. Itu adalah alasan klasik yang bakal dia berikan setiap dia terlambat dihari pertama. Dan alasan dia terlambat hari ini, bukanlah tersesat atau terlalu mengagumi kota. Jelas dia takkan mengatakan sejujurnya alasan dia terlambat. Taufan bertanya-tanya, alasan apa yang diberikan kedua saudaranya. Sebelum dia ingat bahwa para guru selalu membiarkan mereka masuk. Meski biasanya Halilintar lebih bermasalah. Lagi pula dia sudah hafal betul tentang kota ini. Tahu seluk beluk kota hujan, dan sekitarnya untuk mencari spot kencan semenjak dia datang diwilayah ini. Taufan sedikit bersyukur dengan hobi kencannya. Setidaknya dia bisa dengan mudah menghafal tempat. "Well ... Ada beberapa masalah dirumah. Kau tahu, kami baru saja pindah jadi ..."

Mr. Burner mendengus. Terlihat jelas dia sudah sering menghadapi anak didik seperti Taufan. Dan Mr. Burner jelas tidak menyukai mereka. "Perkenalkan dirimu, dan segera duduk. Ada banyak materi yang harus disampaikan."

"Thanks. Mr. Burner." Girangnya.

Taufan menatap kelas barunya. Dimulai dari cewe modis berambut coklat cerah. Punya cara duduk yang lucu. Seolah-olah dia tengah menggoda Taufan dengan gaya yang sangat berbeda dengan stylenya. Begitu tidak nyaman. Membuat Taufan tertawa dalam diam. Gadis modis yang ramping, dan jelas tinggi semampai telah tertarik dengannya semenjak dia bertemu pandang. Lucu sekali. Lihat saja mata coklatnya tak lepas dari tubuh Taufan. Memandangnya penuh kekaguman. Tidak melewatkan satu inchipun bagian tubuh Taufan. Memberi senyum semenawan yang dia bisa. Berharap Taufan akan tertarik padanya. Dan Taufan cukup menyukainya. Satu masuk ke daftar teman kencan.

Yang lain tak jauh berbeda. Kulit pucat, sudah pasti. Memandang penuh kekaguman. Dan jelas dia tengah menunjukkan pesona terbaik mereka. Hanya untuk membuat Taufan menaruh perhatian pada mereka. Taufan sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu. Tentu saja, hampir setiap cewe yang bertemu pandang dengannya akan melongo, atau tersipu malu. Bahkan tak jarang ada yang pingsan ketika dia memberikan senyum, dan kedipan kecil. Taufan takkan pernah bosan pada itu.

"Well ... BoBoiBoy Taufan." Taufan tersenyum lebar. Sementara beberapa cewe memekik tertahan. Girang. Dan tentu saja terpesona. "Karena kami bertiga memiliki nama BoBoiBoy. Bisakah kalian memanggilku, Taufan?"

"Tentu."

"Ide bagus."

Beberapa cewe mengangguk. Menyetujui dengan senang hati. Membuat Taufan tersenyum lebar hingga Mr. Burner berdeham keras. "Cukup perkenalan dirinya, Mr. BoBoiBoy. Duduklah di kursi kosong disebelah Gopal."

Taufan menurut. Tak begitu senang didepan. Apalagi jika harus ditatap dengan buas oleh guru killer didepannya. Dia melihat papan tulis sekilas. Beberapa tulisan cakar ayam, yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti olehnya. Oh bagus sekali. Guru Killer dengan pelajaran yang sama sekali tak dua mengerti bahkan setelah berkali-kali dia sekolah. 'Perpaduan yang hebat.' Pikirnya sarkatik.

Tempat duduknya ada di bangku kedua dari belakang. Disebelah cowo besar berkulit coklat, yang kelihatan jelas dia tak menyukai kedatangannya. Dia mempunyai rambut hitam ikal. Hidung bulat dipenuhi jerawat. Bahkan Taufan hampir bertanya apakah benar itu jerawat, alih-alih disengat oleh lusinan lebah? Dia tinggi. Lebih tinggi darinya, tapi cukup untuk mengimbangi tubuhnya yang besar. Taufan bahkan sedikit ragu bagaimana kursi yang digunakan cowo itu bisa kuat menahan berat tubuhnya? Benar-benar. Taufan ingin terpingkal jika memikirkannya.

Cowo itu menatapnya lekat. Namun kemudian mendengus, dan kembali melihat kedepan. Seolah berbicara 'kenapa dia harus sebangku dengan Taufan?'. Cowo itu menggunakan berpenampilan sederhana. Taufan bisa mencium bau oli dari tangannya. Seperti dia tak mencuci bersih tangannya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Tangannya kelihatan terampil membuat sesuatu. Kelihatan sekali dia sudah terbiasa merakit.

"Taufan." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi. "Tak nyaman duduk bersamaku eh?"

Cowo itu mengerling. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Mr. Burner yang sedang mengajar, dan berbalik menatap Taufan. Kelihatan ingin sekali menghajarnya hingga tak berbekas. Taufan terkekeh geli. Bagaimana mungkin cowo besar ini mengalahkannya? Dia jelas tidak ada apa-apanya di banding Taufan. Bahkan Taufan sempat merasa tertarik untuk memakannya. Dia besar, tentu darahnya bakal banyak. Dan Taufan akan kenyang.

"Tak nyaman kau ada disini," dengusnya. "Membuat para cewe terpikat denganmu hanya dengan lambaian. Kau tahu aku mengejar satu cewe hampir seumur hidupku, dan dia sama sekali tak menggubrisku."

Poor. Cowo gelap yang bahkan tak bisa mendapatkan satu cewe seumur hidupnya? Berbanding terbalik dengan Taufan yang sekali kedip. Cewe bakal senang hati berkencan dengannya. "Dan melampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku? Kekanak-kanakan sekali."

Gopal mendelik tak suka. "Katakan itu, dan aku bakal melemparmu keluar jendela," geramnya.

"Melemparku?" Taufan menahan tawanya. Seorang manusia. Melemparnya? Itu lucu. Mungkin Taufan bakal berfikir dua kali pada ancaman itu jika yang mengatakannya adalah Halilintar. Tapi dia? Hanya manusia yang congkak karena badannya yang besar. Sombong dengan badannya yang berotot karena sering bekerja kasar. Dan menggertak Taufan dengan melemparnya keluar? Iu bakal jadi lelucon yang paling digemari. Seperti seorang tikus got yang menggertak ular yang akan memangsanya. "Kau yakin bisa melakukannya sebelum terbunuh?"

Taufan menyandarkan punggungnya santai. Menikmati setiap reaksi yang diberikan yang lainnya. Mungkin dia akan mengatakan itu semua pada cowo. Menakut-nakutinya, mengancam, dan sebagainya. Namun dia bakal meperlakukan cewe dengan sangat baik. Sebaik seorang serigala menggoda gadis tudung merah sebelum merebusnya. Sesekali dia memergoki beberapa cewe melirik padanya. Membuatnya terkekeh karena mereka bakal merespon manis ketika Taufan membalasnya. Malu karena ketahuan mencuri pandang si cowo populer.

"Oh yeah..." Cowo itu memutar bola matanya. Menganggap apa yang dikatakan Taufan adalah lelucon. "Aku takut," katanya sarkatik.

Taufan memicingkan matanya. Sedikit kesal, dan menggeram pelan menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepala Wood ke tembok. Bakal jadi berita heboh jika dia menghancurkan tenggkorak cowo itu. Huh dia takkan mau pindah sekolah hanya karena cowo menyebalkan, dan jelek sepertinya. "Kau ..."

"Sepertinya Mr. BoBoiBoy, dan Gopal memiliki sesuatu yang harus di ceritakan. Dan lebih menarik dari pada apa yang kuajarkan didepan." Taufan menggeram kesal. Guru didepannya dengan seenaknya memotong apa yang dikatakannya. Memang dia fikir dia siapa? Dengan seenaknya memotong ucapan eksistensi yang 100 kali lebih kuat darinya. "Bisa kau jelaskan didepan, Mr. BoBoiBoy?"

Taufan menarik nafas panjang. Menenangkan diri, sebelum dia menghancurkan kelasnya dengan 'tidak sengaja'. Yang bakal membuat semua orang meregang nyawa, demikian juga dirinya, dan saudara-saudaranya. Dia tahu betul bahwa para vampir harus menyembunyikan eksistensi mereka dari Mortal (sebutan untuk manusia). Itulah yang membuat eksistensi mereka hanyalah cerita yang bahkan tak memiliki bukti kebenarannya. Sulit jika mangsa mereka mengetahui tentang keberadaan mereka.

Berbeda dengan para kijang yang tak memiliki akal, dan hanya insting diantara predator mereka. Manusia memiliki akal. Memiliki kemampuan, dan rencana untuk menghindari mereka. Dan mereka tak hanya satu. Tak terhitung, dan abadi. Vampir bisa hidup selama ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun. Tetap muda sama seperti saat mreka dilahirkan kembali. Tetap kuat bahkan semakin kuat, dan takkan pernah merasakan sakit. Namun mereka bisa mati dengan sedikit cara. Sedangkan manusia, hanya dengan memutar lehernya. Mereka akan meregang nyawa. Sangat rapuh seperti kaca.

Selain itu bila eksistensi mereka terbeberkan. Bisa dipastikan para Mortal akan berbondong-bondong mencarinya. Entah memburunya, atau menjadi bagian dari mereka. Dan setiap peraturan akan ada penegaknya. Bukan hanya satu yang menjadi kekang mereka. Vampir memiliki dewan yang mereka sebut Senat. Dan manusia yang mengetahui keberadaan Vampir, dan memburu mereka. Mereka sebut Hunter. Meski mereka semakin langka sekarang.

"No. Mr. Burner. Maafkah saya." Kata Taufan meminta maaf. "Hanya saja, saya ingin memiliki teman sebangku yang menyambut ramah saya."

Mr. Burner mendelik. Sementara Wood menggerutu kesal. "Benar begitu Gopal?"

Gopal mengangguk. Cukup takut untuk menatap guru didepannya. Membuat Taufan terkekeh dalam hati. Dimana sikap arogan yang ingin melemparnya keluar jendela? Lucu sekali jika dia menjadi anjing penurut seperti ini. "But ... Tak apa Mr. Burner. Saya tak ingin menganggu pelajaran anda. Lanjutkanlah. Dan saya akan menyelesaikannya nanti."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar keributan lagi, mengerti? Dan Mr. Wood. Bersikap baiklah!"

Mr. Burner kembali menghadap papan tulis. Melanjutkan pembelajarannya yang sempat terganggu dengan keributan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Taufan, dan Gopal. Taufan menebak bahwa Mr. Burner sudah cukup bosan dengan Wood. Dan kelihatannya Wood sering sekali membuat masalah. Sehingga Mr. Burner memberi teguran padanya, bahkan tanpa meminta penjelasan. Cowo disebelahnya memang memiliki nasib yang terlampau buruk. Lebih buruk lagi dengan Taufan yang menjadi Partnernya.

"Kau dengar itu, bung?" Gopal mendelik tak suka. "Bersikap baiklah padaku."

Gopal membuang muka. Menfokuskan dirinya pada Materi Mr. Burner tak ingin ditegur lagi mungkin. Taufan bisa melihat tubuh cowo itu menegang. Mungkin instingnya cukup menyadari bahwa Taufan itu berbahaya. Predator paling berbahaya dari semua yang ada. Jenis yang bahkan bisa dengan brutal memangsa buruannya. Jenis yang menarik mangsanya dengan pesona. Meski mereka jelas tak membutuhkannya. Karena dia bahkan bisa membantai semua orang disini. Begitu mudah. Seperti menghancurkan kaca dengan tongkat baseball.

Taufan menatap sekeliling. Bosan dengan Wood yang tak lagi bisa dikerjai. Memberi senyuman menggoda pada cewe berambut coklat bergelombang. Membuatnya memiliki semburat merah dipipinya yang lucu. Membuat Taufan meneguk ludah paksa ketika mengingat apa yang membuat pipinya memiliki warna merah yang lucu. Sesuatu yang berwarna merah, dan begitu segar. Namun jelas aromanya yang seenak cewe tadi malam. Taufan mengumpat kesal. Menggeram tertahan ketika rasa haus kembali membakar kerongkongannya. Membuatnya mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang manusia yang ada didekatnya. Hanya perlu mengayunkan tangan. Dan satu manusia tak bisa lagi kabur darinya.

Cewe itu harus bertanggung jawab. Dialah yang membuat Taufan begitu sulit mengontrol dirinya. Bahkan semburat merah seorang cewe yang hampir setiap hari ditemuinya. Bisa membuatnya hampir lost control. Tentu ini akan buruk jika terus terjadi. Dan Halilintar takkan segan menyeretnya pergi, dan mengurungnya digorong-gorong. Membuatnya mengerang tanpa bisa meminum setetes darahpun. Hukuman kejam khas Halilintar.

Taufan mengerang tertahan. Menggeram pelan, dan membuat badai diluar sana. Matanya kembali menyalang. Dan Taufan terus mengumpat dalam hati. Dia belum lama ada disekolah ini. Dan dia harus lost control sekarang? Tidak. Dia tidak selemah itu. Dia bukanlah New Born yang dengan seenaknya mengambil pejalan kaki dan membuatnya diburu karena mengungkap identitasnya. Dan Taufan takkan menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Beberapa orang memekik kaget. Tentu saja, dengan badai yang datang tiba-tiba. Taufan juga akan kaget, jika dia bukan penyebabnya. Dan Halilintar pasti sudah menyadarinya. Taufan harus menghentikan ini sebelum semuanya semakin buruk. Diingatnya beberapa acara kencannya. Seharusnya itu cukup efektif. Dan benar. Berangsur-angsur rasa hausnya berkurang. Namun tidak hilang.

Taufan berdiri, membuat Mr. Burner terkejut. Dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luar jendela. Badai sudah berangsur mereda. Meninggalkan tanda tanya di benak semua orang di tempat itu. "Ada yang salah, Mr. BoBoiBoy."

"Aku tidak enak badan," gumam Taufan berbohong. "Biarkan aku pulang!"

"Kau baru disini." Mr. Burner menyerngit tak percaya. "Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk pulang, Mr. BoBoiBoy?"

Taufan menutup matanya. Mendudukkan dirinya kembali, dan tersenyum memaksa. "Kau benar, Mr. Burner. Terlalu cepat untukku. Sorry."

Mr. Burner mendengus. Kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya. Meskipun semua orang sedang berbisik heran. Taufan bisa merasakan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya. Mulai dari yang menganggapnya aneh, hingga benar-benar khawatir padanya.

Disebelahnya Gopal bertanya ragu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taufan memberikan cengiran terbaiknya. "Yeah, Gopal."

Gopal mendengus, "beri tahu aku jika penyakitmu lebih parah, aku tak mau kena masalah."

"Yeah, Gopal," kikiknya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih untuk, well perhatianmu yang menyenangkan."

Taufan tak bisa meninggalkan kelas begitu saja. Seharusnya dia tahu itu, tapi dengan bodohnya dia berdiri, dan memerintah Mr. Burner untuk membiarkannya pergi? Uh ... itu bakal jadi kecurigaan. Dan apa-apaan lost control tadi? Dia tak pernah merasakannya selama ini.

 **To Be Continued**

Karena aku tak bisa membuat judul. Kubikin begini saja ya?

Lama tak jumpa, awalnya mau ku disc karena kalian tahulah OOC banget. Tapi apresiasi untuk pembaca, saya edit yang dari wattpad, dan saya publish disini. Begitu pula kelanjutannya, maybe bakal berantakan tapi dengan dukungan kalian semoga cerita ini nggak hancur ditengah jalan.

Salam

A-Rin


	5. Bab 1 part 5 : Gempa

Bab 1 ; Part 5 ; BoBoiBoy Gempa

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Tatapan kekaguman, dan teriakan memuja telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari setiap kali mereka memasuki kawasan yang baru. Oleh karena itulah Gempa sama sekali tak kesulitan dalam merespon apa yang mereka lakukan. Dia hanya melempar senyum lembut nan berwibawa yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Terbayang pula kakak pertamanya yang akan memasang wajah masam, atau Taufan yang bakal melebarkan mulutnya dan memberikan service cuma-cuma.

Setelah mendapat respons positif dari Mr. Hill yang membiarkannya terlambat dengan dalih ini hari pertamanya disekolah,pemuda dengan topi terbalik itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"BoBoiBoy Gempa. Karena kami 3 bersaudara tolong panggil saya Gempa saja."

Binar mata para gadis semakin menjadi-jadi, begitupula para pemuda yang berdecih karena sikap memuja berlebih yang diberikan padanya. Mr. Hill menghentikan kekacauan dengan mengetuk meja kerjanya, dan dengan sikap berwibawa, ia edarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas dan berkata, "Segera duduklah, disebelah Ying!" dia menjeda, ditatapnya gadis bersurai hitam yang terlihat asik dengan buku diatas mejanya, "Ying angkat tanganmu!"

Cewe pirang dibelakangnya cekikikan, di dorongnya ringan punggung si gadis dengan pensil biru miliknya. Sementara respon terkejut, dan linglung diberikan padanya. Setelah bisik-bisik sekilas, barulah gadis itu sadar, "Ow... Sorry Mr. Hill." Dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Perhatikan sekelilingmu, Ying!"

Dia mengangguk kecil, membenarkan matanya dalam kegugupan yang ketara, "Uhm ... ya. Takkan kuulangi lagi."

Setelah perintah Mr. Hill barulah Gempa mulai berjalan. Beberapa gadis meliriknya, namun pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Ying yang sekarang kembali asik dengan bukunya. Dibelakangnya si cewe pirang berdeham mencurigakan, tapi Ying seolah menulikan telinganya. Gempa tersenyum, pertama kalinya dia menemukan gadis yang tak melemparkan pandangan fanatik pada keluarganya. Dikesampingkan pikiran tentang gadis pink galak yang menjadi ketua OSIS disekolah ini. Yaya benar-benar tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sempurna.

Gempa menatap gadis itu dengan teliti. Lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping, rambut hitamnya yang terawat meski kusut terlihat bahwa dia tak terlalu bisa mendandani diri. Kaca matanya yang terasa pas pada hidung mungil miliknya. Mata saphirenya yang lebar. Wajah Oriental yang terasa tak cocok dengan wajah lesu dan apatisnya. Gempa merasa gadis ini akan lebih menawan jika menebarkan senyum, dalam keriangan dan kepolosan.

"Hi!"

Ying melirik sekilas, ditatapnya Gempa yang mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya dan melempar senyum bersahabat padanya. "Ya? Kau cukup baik. Kupikir kalian adalah orang-orang yang berharga diri tinggi."

Gempa tak bisa menahan diri untuk terkekeh atas perkataan frontal gadis disebelahnya. "Memang," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh, sementara Ying berdecak sebal, "bukankan setiap manusia memiliki harga diri yang tinggi?" _jikalau memang aku bisa dikategorikan dengan manusia,_ pikirnya.

Buku yang sempat terabaikan kembali ditekuni. Gempa bisa melihat sekilas tulisan kalkulus ketika Ying menyibak sedikit sampul dari buku yang dia pegang. Sebuah materi yang sudah lama ia kuasai, tapi tak pernah bisa menyaingi kemampuan Halilintar saat ini. Kepintaran Halilintar sungguh gila jika menyangkut angka.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku salah."

Sejujurnya Gempa ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan, jika saja Mr. Hill tidak mengetuk meja sekali lagi. "Sesuai jadwal hari ini aku akan mengadakan ujian Kalkulus. Karena BoBoiBoy baru masuk, apa kau keberatan?"

Gempa menjawab dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa, "Tak masalah."

Apa yang membuatnya bingung selanjutnya adalah bagaimana orang-orang mendesah kecewa atas jawaban yang diberikannya. Dan Gempa terkekeh dalam hati. Mereka ingin dia membantu mereka menunda Ujian rupanya.

Tentu saja Ujian bukan hal yang menakutkan untuk Gempa. Berkali-kali mengenyam bangku sekolah dan berkali-kali pula menghabiskan hari membosankannya selama 100 tahun ini dengan kumpulan buku yang Halilintar, dan ia kumpulkan –-Taufan lebih suka mengumpulkan benda-benda seperti Game dan lainnya-. Tapi hal yang membuatnya tertarik adalah bagaimana ekspresi Ying yang terlihat berpikir keras akan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan. Seolah soal-soal—yang menurutnya mudah ini—adalah soal diluar perkiraannya. Sesekali dia mencoret deretan angka yang salah dihitungnya, dan dikesempatan lain dia akan melihat ke luar jendela seolah mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Beberapa kali dia juga mengkerutkan keningnya, dan memulai pengerjaan dengan cara yang terlampau pelan dan hati-hati.

Dengan melihatnyapun Gempa tahu, Ying adalah tipe orang yang gemar belajar. Lihat saja dia tak berniat untuk membuka buku seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya untuk 2 soal yang belum dikerjakannya. Gempa ingin membantu, tapi dia tahu Ying akan keberatan akan hal itu.

Lima menit terakhir sebelum waktu yang ditentukan untuk mengumpulkan jawaban, Ying sama sekali tak menemukan apapun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk kedua soal. Sementara yang lain telah mulai saling berbisik meminta jawaban. Gempa merasa heran, kenapa Ying tidak meminta jawaban seperti yang lainnya? Namun Ying malah meletakkan kepalanya kemeja, dan menatap hujan yang mulai turun lebih deras dan membasahi kaca-kaca. Gempa sekali lagi melihat lembar jawab Ying yang tergeletak begitu saja. Gadis didepannya menoleh kebelakang, namun dengan segera ditegur Mr. Hill, yang membuatnya tersentak dan segera kembali menatap ke depan. Ying menutup lembar jawabnya dengan gumaman sebal ketika Mr. Hill ikut-ikutan menegurnya. Memintanya untuk mengumpulkan pekerjaannya, namun Ying menggeleng menolak. Masih ada soal yang belum dikerjakannya.

Saat Mr. Hill berkeliling di deret bangku yang berlawanan dengannya, dia menggeser lembar jawabnya. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan heran dari Ying untuknya. Dan Gempa tak tahu harus berkata apa selain memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Ying terlihat ragu. Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri tentang 'seharusnya aku tak melakukan ini,' dan dengan takut-takut mengintip jawaban Gempa.

Dilihat dari sikapnya yang kikuk, Gempa akhirnya menarik kesimpulan. Ying adalah gadis yang jujur. Semenjak tadi dia hanya berhasil melihat satu jawaban karena terlalu sibuk menatap gerakan sekecil apapun yang dilakukan oleh Mr. Hill. Dia benar-benar takut apa yang akan dilakukannya ketahuan.

Dan tiba saatnya pengumpulan, Gempa menarik lembar jawabnya yang berkata, "C."

Bibir Ying membuka dalam kekikukan. Dan Gempa terkekeh atas responnya. Pada akhirnya pun gadis ini melingkari lembar jawabnya. Namun tak memiliki waktu untuk mengecek apakah jawaban Gempa benar.

Setelah semua lembar jawab terkumpul padanya Mr. Hill mengecek satu persatu sekilas. Kemudian meninggalkan kelas, setelah memberikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan. Ying mendesah kecewa. Dan Gempa tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Terlalu sulit?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ying menyengitkan dahinya, kemudian memangku dagunya dan menatap sebal pada bulir air pada jendela, "Bukan itu. Hanya saja melakukan kecurangan, aku tak pernah melakukannya."

Sebelah alis Gempa terangkat, "Tak pernah? Kenapa? Bukankah itu wajar? Yang lain juga melakukannya."

Sekonyong-konyong Gempa merasa bersalah. Sepertinya dia salah bicara, mengingat sekarang Ying menunjukkan raut wajah kesal kepadanya. Gempa merutuki kebodohannya, seharusnya dia tak bicara terlalu banyak. Namun gumaman kecil Ying membuatnya tersentak kecil meski dapat segera menguasai diri, "Aku tidak pernah mencobanya. Kupikir mereka juga tidak akan memberikan jawaban padaku."

Untuk pertama kalinya Gempa tak bisa merespons ucapan seseorang untuknya. Sehingga keheninganlah yang menyelimuti mereka, hingga guru kedua—yang tak diketahui Gempa siapa namanya—datang dengan beberapa tumpuk buku dengan judul yang amat familiar baginya. Kali ini sastra? Mungkin buku yang beliau rekomendasikan untuk dibaca kali ini adalah salah satu buku yang berdiam di perpustakaan mini buatannya.

Sang guru memiliki paras yang cantik. Rahang yang tegas, dan mata yang seolah mengobservasi sekelilingnya. Dilihat dari respons teman sekelasnya—dimana mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain—Gempa rasa beliau salah satu dari guru yang ditakuti. Menggunakan span selutut, dengan kemeja putih yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang bagus. Bersurai coklat gelap, dan dikucir ekor kuda. Simple, namun rapi.

"Mungkin Tuan BoBoiBoy pertama kali melihat saya. Akan saya perkenalkan diri saya. Anda bisa memanggil saya Anna seperti yang mereka lakukan."

"Baik, Ms. Anna."

Ms. Anna menepuk tangannya, segera memerintahkan untuk membuka buku tebal yang dia bawa. Teman sekelasnya terlihat siap untuk mengantuk. Beberapa bahkan sudah menguap, beberapa yang lain masih sibuk dengan telepon pintarnya. Gempa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis disamping, sedikit penasaran dengan ekspresi apa yang di tunjukkannya. Tapi nyatanya Ying hanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Ada masalah? Kau tidak memperhatikan?"

Ying melirik dalam keengganan. Dia terlihat sama mengantuknya dengan yang lain. Akhirnya sebuah respon normal. "Aku sudah pernah membaca buku itu. Minggu ini adalah kisah klasik _Romeo and Juliet_ , kupikir aku tak perlu dibacakan lagi."

Gempa tertawa tertahan, menertawakan diri sendiri karena berpikir yang bukan-bukan. "Oh ... itu menjawab sikap santaimu."

Sebuah dengusan menjadi respon dari pernyataan Gempa. Saat menatap kedepan Gempa bisa melihat Ms. Anna yang terlihat bersemangat membacakannya meski tiada satupun yang mau mendengarkan. Bahkan Gempa pun sudah hafal diluar kepala cerita klasik ini. Yang akhirnya 2 jam pelajaran ia lewatkan dengan menikmati apa yang teman sekelasnya lakukan.

Salah seolah terlihat asik mencoret-coret buku, bebrapa gadis mencuri pandang padanya, beberapa meletakkan kepalanya dimeja, dan yang lain terlihat fokus mendengarkan dengan air mata yang berada di pelupuk. Gempa ingin tertawa, namun ditahannya. Satu orang yang paling banyak diperhatikannya adalah Ying. Dimana bahkan setelah sesi cerita diakhiri Ying masih termenung pada pikirannya sendiri.

Akhirnya Gempa mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya, "Menyukai hujan?"

Bahu Ying terlihat bergerak akibat keterkejutan. Namun ia tetap menatap Gempa. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tengah berpikir. Matanya bergerak-gerak mencari alasan. Gempa tersenyum atas respon dari Ying, dan senyumannya semakin melebar ketika Ying menjawab, "Apa aku terlihat aneh karena itu?"

Sebuah desiran tawa halus lolos dari sela-sela bibirnya. Oh sungguh wajah Ying polos sekali, "Tidak hanya saja kebanyakan orang yang tinggal di kota hujan tak begitu," Gempa menjeda kalimatnya, mencari kata yang tepat, sementara Ying menunggu dengan kesabaran, "Tak begitu menikmatinya."

"Oh..." hanya itu respons dari Ying, namun Gempa tahu ada yang ingin disampaikannya, "Kau seperti sudah menelitinya."

"Aku suka mengamati orang-orang, asal kau tahu kedua kakakku memiliki sifat yang amat berbeda dan itu sulit di mengerti."

Gempa mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati Ying menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan pada suatu hal yang bahkan Gempa sendiri tak mengerti. Ying terlihat bergerak-gerak kikuk. Membuka, dan menutupnya lagi. Setelah beberapa detik barulah Ying menjawab, "Kupikir kau kakak mereka." Saat itulah kebingungan berpindah pada pihak Ying, apalagi ketika melihat Gempa yang tertawa tertahan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Kupikir kau memikirkan sesuatu, tapi rupanya hal itu." Dan Ying masih belum mengerti maksud Gempa. "Well... banyak yang bilang aku adalah Kakak mereka. Namun nyatanya Halilintarlah yang tertua. Meski wajahnya masam begitu."

Ying hanya merespon dengan Oh... tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Dan memilih untuk menghadap kedepan. Saat Ms. Anna telah kehabisan waktu, Ms. Anna memberikan tugas tentang buku yang Gempa yakin pasti ada merupakan salah satu koleksi. Dan masalahnya sekarang adalah mereka harus mengerjakannya secara berkelompok. Dia tak yakin untuk membawa Ying.

Tapi jika untuk mengerjakan tugas, Halilintar takkan keberatan, kan?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Update ngaret, dll... uhh saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Maaf pula atas ke OOCan Gempa. Saya kehilangan Skill di tengah penggarapan. Cihh ...

.

.

.

Saya sudah bingung mau bilang apa jadi kita akhiri saja, dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Yang mau nanya dipersilahkan.

Mind to Review?


	6. Bab 1 Part 6

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

Halilintar mengira, ia akan mendapatkan hari yang tenang tanpa gangguan. Mengingat ini adalah hari pertama mereka memasuki sekolah ini dengan generasi yang berbeda. Halilintar membenci hal-hal yang dapatmembongkar dentitas mereka. Juga membenci orang yang mencoba mencari tahu tentang keluarga mereka. Ia menginginkan hidup nomal, dan jauh dari gangguan dunia bawah. Oleh karena itulah dia selalu bersikap hati-hati dan menjauh dari para manusia.

Nyatanya kedua saudaranya tak berpikiran sama. Halilintar anti sosial, berbanding terbalik Taufan adalah seorang yang populer, sementara Gempa type orang ramah dengan sikap friendly yang membawa orang lain merasa nyaman berhubungan dengannya. Halilintar cenderung tegas, Taufan lebih suka memberontak, dan Gempa sungguh berwibawa.

Halilintar mencoba terlihat fokus mendengarkan guru mengoceh, namun sebenarnya ia hanya memandang kayu papan tulis yang lapuk, dan lumut pada dinding. Beberapa retakan tak luput dari perhatiannya. Akan tetapi dia melewati kontak dengan para makhluk bernyawa. Ia pikir semua bakal baik-baik saja sampai sebuah serbuan angin ribut menari di lapangan sekolah dekat dengan kelas Taufan. Tanpa perlu mengonfirmasi apapun mulut Halilintar telah mengumpat, dan yakin Taufan telah berulah lagi.

Dia menarik nafas dalam, mencoba mengacuhkan teman sebangkunya yang mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol. Halilintar bahkan tak ingat namanya, mungkin Cleo, atau siapa. Seingatnya gadis disebelahnya mempunyai rambut hitam ikal, senyum cerah, dan mata lebar berkaca mata. Sayang sekali jika mata itu tertutupi oleh bingkai, dan lensa kebesaran. Tapi setidaknya itu membuatnya sedikit lebih lucu, dan menambah kesan kekanakan.

Halilintar tak sampai hati untuk menggeram marah padanya, tapi ia juga sudah bosan melempat tatapan tajam karena bocah itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Kelihatannya guru didepan sana juga tak begitu peduli sehingga beliau tak menghentikan ocehan Cleo, sampai akhirnya Halilintar berdecak dan berkata, "Bisa berhenti mencoba berbicara denganku?"

Bukannya merasa tersinggung, Cleo malah memberikan cengiran lebar, dan membalas, "Sorry," tanpa benar-benar menyesal. "Habis senang saja akhirnya mendapat satu orang yang mau sebangku denganku."

Halilintar mendengus, masa bodoh lah dengan perasaan aneh yang berkata kenapa dia meladeni bocah ini, "Kau tidak punya teman eh?" sindirnya.

"Oh sialan, tentu saja tidak," Cleo memasang wajah cemberut yang lucu. Taruhan lima dollar Taufan akan dengan segera mengajaknya kencan jika mereka berdua bertemu, "Hanya saja aku datang terlambat di hari pertama. Semua sudah mendapat teman sebangku, sedangkan aku belum. Oh bahkan ketua OSIS teladan kita pun tak membantuku." Dia mengerling kearah Yaya yang Halilintar yakin mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Bisa dilihat dari bahunya yang turun menandakan dia tengah menghela nafas. "Dia bilang, 'Kau sudah tahu alasannya Cleo, jangan membicarakan yang tidak-tidak'." Cleo mengganti suaranya seolah menirukan Yaya.

Halilintar mendengus. Satu yang kurang darinya adalah humor. Jadilah dia tak begitu menanggapi curahan si gadis yang bahkan baru saja mereka temui.

Cleo tetap berceloteh, bahkan hingga pergantian jam dia tak berniat untuk berhenti. Yaya dan orang disebelahnya yang memang duduk di depan Halilintar membalikkan dirinya, "Oke Cleo, kau tahu Halilintar terlihat keberatan berbicara denganmu."

Sang gadis mengangkat bahu acuh, "Masa bodoh."

Mengundang dengusan Halilintar seolah ia berkata 'iya'. Yaya memberi tatapan kemenangan ketika Cleo menggerutu. Membuat orang yang berada di sebelah Yaya memutar bola matanya mendramatisir, "Cleo memang tak bisa diam. Maafkan saja dia."

Halilintar mendengus, "Persis seperti Taufan."

"Oh benar, Taufan," gumam Yaya. "Pantas saja aku terasa familiar dengan sikap saudaramu."

Halilintar menatap Yaya dalam beberapa detik yang singkat. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tetesan hujan di luar sana.

Oh dia membenci situasi ini.

OooOooO

Taufan meringis menyakitkan ketika dia mendapati Halilintar menyandakan diri pada kap mobil, melipat kedua tangan dan berwajah masam. Tidak perlu bertanya, berbas-basi atau repot repot mencari tahu. Taufan mengerti betul apa yang membuat Halilintar seperti itu adalah dirinya.

Halilintar yang berwajah biasa saja membuatnya waspada jika harus berhadapan langsung dengannya, nah sekarang. Yang akan Taufan hadapi adalah kakaknya yang tempramental dalam mode kesal. Oh bagus, katakan pada Taufan bahwa dunia akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Karena taufan sungguh berharap meteor akan jatuh dan mengalihkan perhatian Halilintar agak dia tidak menjadi samsak cuma-cuma.

Sekilas dia berpikir untuk kabur saja. Tidak perlu pulang dengan mobil. Hanya perlu menghilang dengan skateboardnya, oh Taufan lupa dia menimpan skateboard milinya di bagasi mobil. Lalu apa sekarang? Berlari ide bagus. Sebelum ia melaksanakan niatnya, seseorang menepuk bahunya, dan berkata "Bertanggung jawablah." Taufan bersumpah akan dengan senang hati menguliti pemuda yang melenggang pergi melewatinya jika tidak ingat bahwa orang itu adalah saudaranya sendiri.

"Gempa sialan." Taufan bisa melihat getaran pada bahu Gempa yang bisa disimpulkan bahwa Gempa tengah menahan tawa. Taufan mengerang frustasi, kemudian memulai langkahnya dengan gerutuan yang pasti dapat di dengar Gempa. "Okay lakukan seperti biasa, dengarkan ocehannya dan masuk kekamar pura-pura merasa bersalah. Dan semua akan segera beres."

Halilintar menatap tajam Taufan yang melewatinya membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang dan mengabaikan Gempa yang membuka pintu mobil disebelah kemudi. Taufan seolah dapat melihat wajah Halilintar berkata, 'kau tahu apa yang sedak kubicarakan, benar?' Membuat Taufan menarik nafas, dan melebarkan mulut membentuk sebuah senyum yang Halilintar anggap menyebalkan.

"Oh ayolah jangan mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang kecil Halilintar." Taufan menepuk bahu Halilintar dan menyamankan diri pada jok mobil yang hangat. "Tapi benar, okay aku merasa bersalah takkan kuulangi lagi."

Halilintar mendengus, ikut masuk dan dengan cepat mengeluarkan mobilnya dari lapangan parkir. "Bagaimana bisa kau hampir lost control?"

Taufan mengibaskan tangannya, "Oh jangan di besar-besarkan," dan menghentikan ucapannya ketika Halilintar melempar tatapan tajam. "Ups... ya benar hal yang besar."

Setelah sebuah helaan nafas dikeluarkan Halilintar, dia berkata, "Kendalikan dirimu, okay?" dan mengabaikan Gempa yang terlihat tak tertarik untuk melerai, atau mungkin malah menikmati apa yang bakal Halilintar lakukan pada Taufan, "Aku tidak ingin hal yang sama seperti 4 tahun lalu terjadi lagi, mengerti?"

"Yes sir."

Taufan tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Halilintar hidup dengan segala prefeksionis nya. Oh ayolah, dia bahkan tak pernah melihat Halilintar bersenang-senang. Halilintar adalah Vampir terkaku yang pernah Taufan kenal. Dan mungkin dirinya mendapat predikat Vampir paling bermasalah yang sejujurnya dia cukup bangga dengan itu. Halilintar selalu bekerja terlalu keras hanya untuk membuat mereka hidup damai, kadang tak segan menghilangkan keberadaan seseorang, meski menolak mati-matian jika Taufan dan Gempa membantunya.

Halilintar bukan orang yang jahat, hanya saja Taufan menganggapnya sebagai kekhawatiran yang berlebih. Dia tidak menunjukkan kekhawatiran itu dengan cara yang sama dengan Gempa. Hanya tindakan yang terkesan berlebihan, dan kemarahan yang kebanyakan. Bukan berarti Taufan membenci kakaknya, terkadang hal itu malah menjadikan Halilintar sasaran yang amat menyenangkan untuk di kerjai.

Setelah melewati waktu berkendara dengan obrolan ringan antara dirinya dan Gempa karena Halilintar memilih diam saja, mereka sampai pada rumah minimalis di pinggir kota. Halilintarlah yang membangun rumah ini, Gempa dan Taufan hanya perlu menempati saja. Rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, kaca, dan dinding yang terlihat kokoh. Tidak ada pekarangan yang luas, hanya cukup untuk memarkirkan dua mobil, Volvo miliknya dan satu BMW milik Taufan. Gempa menolak dengan halus ketika Halilintar menawarinya mobil, sementara Halilintar sendiri tak peduli. Dia lebih menyukai bergerak langsung dengan tubuhnya. Yang benar saja,tidak ada mobil yang mengalahi kecepatan kila. Ingat?

Gempa melenggang pergi terlebih dahulu, Taufan menyusul dengan menyusuri angin langsung masuk kekamarnya di lantai dua lewat jendela. Halilintar menggerutu tentang bisakah Taufan masuk rumah dengan cara yang normal. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Toh mereka bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap normal.

OooOooO

Bahkan setelah dia sampai di rumah dan menatapi buku yang bakal menjadi alasan Ying datang kemari, Gempa belum menemukan solusi tentang apa yang harus dia katakan pada kakaknya untuk mengundang Ying. Ying adalah manusia. Berdarah panas, dan tentu saja menggoda sang makhluk malam. Bahkan setelah Halilintar mengizikan rencananya, dia masih harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya Taufan tidak ada di rumah karena Taufan memiliki tingkat pengendalian diri terburuk diantara mereka.

Gempa menghela nafas, mengembalikan bukunya pada rak, dan terkejut ketika dia berbalik dan mendapati Halilintar bersandar pada kursi seolah tidak peduli. Namun nyatanya Halilintar bertanya, "Ada yang kau pikirkan? Jika masalah Taufan kurasa itu takkan menimbulkan masalah."

Ia bisa melihat Halilintar menyamankan diri dengan kedua tangan yang terbentang pada sandaran sofa, dan kaki yang diluruskan. Gempa meringis kecil, sungguh kepekaan kakak pertamanya ini tak bisa dianggap main-main. Bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Dan tentu saja berbohong pada Halilintar hampir mustahil.

"Ny. Anna meminta kelasku untuk mengobservasi sebuah buku."

Halilintar memandang bingung dari balik topinya yang rendah, "Lalu?"

"Well ... itu tugas kelompok sebenarnya." Halilintar mengerti, tapi ada yang salah dengan itu? Melihat Halilintar terlihat mendengarkan, Gempa menarik nafasnya ragu sembari berkata, "Bisakah aku membawa partnerku kemari?"

Tidak ada satu detik, wajah Halilintar mengeras dan memberikan penolakan yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat. "Tidak."

"Kak aku takkan melakukan apapun padanya, kau mengenalku dengan baik."

Dan Gempa mengenal betul sifat keras kepala sang BoBoiBoy sulung, "Aku juga mengenal Taufan dengan baik."

"Akan kucari cara agar Taufan tidak ada dirumah."

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya di cafe."

Gempa mengerang frustasi. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Halilintar. Kakaknya akan tetap pada pendiriannya, dan Gempa bahkan tak bisa membantah. Halilintar menunggu persetujuan Gempa dalam diam. Dia tahu betul sikapnya keterlaluan, hanya saja dia juga tidak ingin melenyapkan Partner Gempa jika dia tahu tentang keluarga ini.

Namun disisi lain dia juga tak bisa melihat Gempa terus-terusan mengalah, namun didalam hatinya ia tetap ingin melakukannya. Gempa bukan Taufan yang akan memberontak. Gempa hanya akan memendamnya sendirian, dan Halilintar membenci sikap Gempa yang satu ini. Sekaligus ia membenci kelakuannya yang terlalu kasar ini.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Lupa #eh ... Saya lupa bagaimana dan apa yang bakal kulakukan dengan chapter ini. Udah update ngaret, nggak bagus pula hasilnya. Uhh ... maaf mengecewakan. Saya akan mulai lagi di chapter depan.**

 **Yosh mari kita jawab pertanyaan,**

 **Amira : Gempa tidak bisa membawa Halilintar menolak. Dan tidak, Ying tidak akan menjadi santapan Vampir tentu saja. Kepintaran Halilintar menyangkut angka itu, dia pintar dalam hal pelajaran menghitung. Trigonometri, kimia, fisika, kalkulus, dll. Dan yap lebih cepat, dan lebih akurat.**

 **Oh dan Yah maafkan saya yang tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan untuk update kilat *bow***

 **best regard for : Amira, Annie, Imyourfan, MiyuValinaRaggs, VanillaBlue12, VinuraOsake, Viaa56, Betegeuse Bellatrix, Rampaging Snow, Shidiq743, Halitha1897, Ayuf3, Deesha, EruCute03, Furena Misty, Siti Wulandari, Ninazatria, Rin4876, NoName02, dan silent Reader.**

 **Terimakasih telah memfavorit, dan memfollow cerita ini, daku terharu/sedot ingus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekian dari saya, review sangat membantu keberlangsungan cerita.**


	7. bab 1 part 7 : Gempa

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

Setiba di tegah kota, Gempa memarkirkan mobilnya tergesa. Berputar-putar di sebuah tempat parkir di dekat café satu-satunya di Kota tempat mereka tinggal. Gerimis masih saja ikut menyerta. Tidak ingin membuat si gadis menunggu lama, segera saja ia memutar mobil, menyisipkannya di antara Jeep, dan sebuah sedan berkarat. Dia membuka pintu, sedikit berlari kecil agar tidak menjadi basah kuyup. Entah kenapa hari ini muatan hujan turun lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Pintu di buka sedikit paksa. Gerendel yang telah lama berderit menyakitkan. Dia menghela nafasnya, sedikit berakting terengah-engah dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang. Mencari surai hitam dan kacamata yang mungkin atau pasti sudah menunggu disana.

Ketemu.

Dia tersenyum. Melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di depan Ying yang menopang dagu dengan segelas coklat panas yang tandas separuh. Menatap tetes hujan dibalik kaca dengan tatapan sendu. Seolah si gadis tengah merindukan sosok mentari dibalik awan yang tak juga menghilang.

"Menunggu lama?"

Bahu Ying bergerak. Tersentak. Dia memutar kepalanya, buru-buru menghadap Gempa. Kemudian tersenyum. Senyum kecil yang menawan serta bersahabat. Dia beruntung hari ini café sedang sepi. Hanya ada bisikan dari pelayan wanita muda dari balik counter yang dengan mudah di abaikan.

"Tidak juga," katanya.

Gempa menatap gelas yang sepertinya telah datang semenjak tadi, "Kau benar. Tidak." Dari nada suaranya yang ringan terselip rasa bersalah karena membuat gadis ini menunggu. Dia tidak ingin membuat seorah gadis menunggu. Apalagi setelah menolaknya dalam kunjungan ke kediamannya.

"Aku hanya datang terlalu awal," Ying memberi tahu dengan nada lembut. "Kau ingat perjanjian kita pukul sepuluh, dan ini baru lewat lima menit. Aku hanya ingin keluar saja. Aku sudah sampai disini sejak jam Sembilan."

"Oh dimana sopan santunku," erangnya.

Dia menarik kursi di depan Ying. Wajahnya begitu merasa bersalah. Oh tidak, dia membuat seorang gadis menunggu selama satu jam penuh sendirian. Ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi sekurang ajar ini?

Disisi lain, Ying terkekeh. Menikmati reaksi Gempa yang terlihat begitu memperhatikan tingkah dan perilakunya. Dia kembali menyesap coklat panasnya yang sudah dingin, "Aku sudah berkata aku datang terlalu awal, ingat? Nah kesampingkan tentang itu bagaimana kalau kita mulai mengerjakan bukunya?"

Gempa menggeleng, "Kita akan mulai dari memesan makanan. Dan mengganti coklat dinginmu."

Setelah menerima persetuan Ying, Gempa memanggil pelayan dari Counter. Dia menatap Gempa dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. Seolah menggoda. Perawakannya tinggi ramping dibalut seragam pelayan berwarna coklat muda, dan rambut hitam yang di kuncir tinggi serta poni yang dijepit ke belakang. Dia menggunakan bedak tipis, dan lipstick baru. Bagaimana Gempa tahu hal itu? Lebih baik Gempa tak menjawabnya

Dia menyerahkan buku menu pada Gempa, yang kemudian Gempa sodorkan pada Ying yang menatap heran. Seolah bertanya 'aku?' tanpa suara. Gempa terkekeh, kemudian mengangguk. Ying memesan satu Lagsana. Sang pelayan dengan cepat menulis pesanan Ying. Menunjukkan kebolehannya.

"Tuan?"

"Lagsana," katanya tanpa melihat buku menu. "Dan dua coklat panas, atau kau ingin sesuatu yang lain Ying?" Dia menatap Ying. Sedikit merasa tak enak karena dengan seenaknya dia memesankan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak Ying inginkan untuknya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memesan coklat panas, tapi tak apa. Coklat panas saja."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Begitu pelayan pergi, Gempa dikejutkan dengan tatapan Ying yang seolah menahan kekeh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran. Ying menggeleng. Memilih untuk menjadikan lelucon apapun itu menjadi miliknya sendiri.

Sejujurnya dia menyukai bagaimana Ying tertawa. Seolah dirinya yang di sekolah, yang suram dan tidak memiliki teman telah ditanggalkannya. Dia juga baru menyadari ternyata Ying lebih manis dari yang dilihatnya kemarin saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya. Jins Belel, dan sebuah sweater panjang yang menutupi lehernya. Dia menggunakan topi rajut yang membuatnya terlihat lucu dengan rambut dikuncir duanya. Secara keseluruhan mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Tapi tentu dengan aura yang sekarang Ying adalah sesosok gadis yang mungkin disukainya bila dia tidak bertemu lebih dulu dengan gadis kecil itu.

Gadis yang baru di temuinya kemarin. Gempa meneguk ludahnya kasar. Secara tiba-tiba dia menjadi haus dan itu bukan berita bagus. Dienyahkannya pikirannya tentang gadis itu. Namun itu tidak semudah yang diperkirakannya.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu Gempa?"

Ying bertanya khawatir. Dia menatap tepat pada bola mata Gempa dan itu membuatnya menjadi was-was. Bagaimana bila bolamatanya berubah warna? Bukankah itu akan membuatnya terlihat aneh. Gempa tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Ying. "Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih."

"Kalau kau merasa kurang enak badan, lebih baik kita kerjakan tugasnya nanti saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ying."

"Pesanannya."

Ying sudah hampir membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes ketika pelayan tadi kembali dengan pesanan mereka. Membuat Gempa menghela nafas lega diam-diam. Ingatkan ia untuk berterimakasih pada si pelayan karena dengan tidak langsung telah menyelamatkannya. Dua piring lagsana yang mungkin terlihat menggoda. Gempa tidak terlalu peduli dengan café apa ini sebenarnya karena sepertinya tempat ini tidak mengangkat tema yang spesifik. Pelayan itu pergi setelah menanyakan apakah ada pesanan lainnya. Namun Gempa menggeleng setelah bertanya pada Ying.

Mereka menyantap Lagsana dalam diam. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang pada Ying yang terlihat asik mendikte sesuatu. Gempa ingin bertanya, tapi diurungkannya. Dia tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusan si gadis. Tidak ketika dia naru bertemu beberapa kali di sekolah. Bahkan jika mereka sudah akrab pun tidak seharusnya Gempa merasa harus ikut canpur dalam kehidupan manusia.

Namun kebiasaan itu tak bisa diubah dengan sekali menjentikkan jemari. Membantu orang lain sudah menjadi sikap bawaannya semenjak dia menjadi manusia. Memikirkan hal itu kembali mengingatkannya bahwa dirinya dan gadis di depannya ini berbeda. Ying adalah gadis dengan darah segar yang menggoda mengalir di pembuluh darahnya. Yang menjadikannya secara tidak langsung adalah lagsana bagi Gempa. Gempa hanyalah predator keji yang seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan. Dia memikirkan sesuatu yang gila, apa yang akan dipikirkan gadis ini bila tahu dirinya bukan lah manusia yang seperti diperkirakannya.

Apakah dia akan kecewa atau akan ketakutan? Tapi Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak seharusnya dia berpikiran demikian. Dia tidak seharusnya membuat Ying yang lembut dan rapuh mengetahui sisi lain dunia yang mungkin membuatnya dalam bahaya. Bagaimana bila rahasia yang dia bawa malah menjadikan nyawa Ying berada dalam lingkaran maut. Halilintar pasti takkan segan-segan melenyapkan Ying begitu gadis ini tahu apa sebenarnya BoBoiBoy bersaudarayang menawan itu apa.

"Kau melamun lagi,"

Gempa tersentak. Ditatapnya Ying yang memberi pandangan khawatir dan Lagsananya yang masih utuh. Dia menatap tangan Ying. Sudah tinggal setengah. Menghela nafas, dia menatap kearah lain. Apapun selian Ying yang begitu khawatir. Tatapannya membuat Gempa tak mampu menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, sejujurnya aku hanya berpikir rasanya menyenangkan duduk berdua dengan seseorang yang …" Gempa terdiam. Seolah mencoba mencari kalimat yang lebih tepat. "Kau tahu … yang tidak terlalu mengagumi kita. Melihat pandangan mereka terhadap kami terkadang membuatku takut."

Gempa tahu dia berbohong. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada berkata jujur dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih rumit. Ying terkekeh. Mungkin merasa bahwa perkataan Gempa hanyalah sekedar lelucon. Tapi dari sorot matanya, Gempa tahu bahwa Ying tidak mempercayai dirinya dan kebohongan konyolnya.

Tapi kelihatannya Ying tidak berniat untuk ikut campur dalam apapun masalah yang dibawa oleh Gempa.

"Sepertinya kau memang sering makan bersama para gadis," katanya. Mengangkat garpu dan lagasanya. Memasukkannya dalam mulut. Dan kemudian menunjuk lagsana Gempa. "Kau tidak memakannya?"

"Aku bukan Taufan," kekeh Gempa. Mengangkat bahunya ringan kemudian memasukkan potongan demi potongan Lagsana yang rasanya hambar. "Aku hanya melakukannya sesekali."

"Taufan," dengusnya. "Si cowo yang melambai di awal masuk sekolah?"

"Kau kelihatan menyukainya."

Bola mata Ying berotasi, "Oh yang benar saja Gempa. Kau tahu berapa banyak wanita populer yang mengincar mu?" Dia terdiam, terlihat berpikir. "Kalian?" koreksinya. "Aku tidak berniat melemparkan diri diantara kerumunan cewe ganas yang menginginkan kalian. Sudah pasti aku akan dengan cepat terpental."

Gempa terkekeh. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Ying yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada garpu. Terlihat kesal sekaligus jengah pada apa yang dilakukan cewe-cewe seumurannya.

"Sejujurnya Taufan tidak memandangan fisik," Ying mendengus. Terlihat keberatan dengan pernyataannya. "Atau popularitas. Dia pernah kok mengencari gadis yang dibully di sekolah kami dulu."

"Dulu?" Dahi Ying berkerut, "Sebenarnya berapa usia kalian?"

"Tujuh belas," ucap Gempa dengan gigi terkatup rapat. "Kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat lebih tua dari itu," katanya jujur. Dia menyesap coklat panasnya yang baru. Kemudian menghela nafas, "Apa memang banyak orang terlihat dewasa di luar usianya?"

Bahu Gempa menurun, kemudian dia tertawa canggung. "Kelihatannya memang begitu. Kau juga terlihat lebih tua."

Ying mendengus, "Oh kau membuat hati seorang gadis terluka. Tidak seharusnya seorang lelaki mengatakan hal itu."

"Oh maaf," Gempa nyengir. "Tidak akan kuulangi, mam."

Ying tertawa.

Seketika pembicaraan mereka menjadi lebih ringan. Ying tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Mungkin tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Ying bukan tipe orang yang mudah bicara. Ada beberapa saat Ying menyembunyikan sesuatu. Begitupula dengan Gempa. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat ingin ikut campur urusan pribadi mereka masing-masing.

Ketika lagsana telah seratus persen tandas, Gempa menyerahkan buku mereka. Berkata bahwa mungkin tugasnya lebih baik bisa Ying membaca buku itu terlebih dahulu sebelum memulainya. Ada waktu sekitar tiga hari lagi. Sehingga mungkin itu terlalu tergesa-gesa. Namun mereka tak punya pilihan lain. Ying menghela nafas, dan segera memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas setelah berkata, "Besok kita akan mengerjakannya dirumahku." Dan memberi alamatnya.

Dia berdiri, berniat membayar. Namun Gempa menahannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Kau tahu lebih mudah dari pada aku berkeliling mencari alamatmu," dia menunjuk jendela yang semakin lembab oleh kabut dan hujan. "Lagi pula aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendiri dibawah hujan."

"Aku membawa payung," jelasnya. "Tapi bila kau mengajukan diri aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Gempa dan Ying berlari menembus hujan setelah meninggalkan uang di atas meja. Hanya beberapa meter saja mereka sudah segini basahnya, bagaimana Gempa bisa meninggalkan Ying begitu saja? Ying mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air hujan. Sebenarnya Gempa sudah meminta Ying untuk menggunakan payungnya. Namun dia menolak. Berkata, "Tak apa," sambil mengangkat bahinya ringan.

Ying bukanlah tipe orang yang mau merepotkan orang lain. Dan Gempa tahu itu. Dan tipe orang seperti itulah yang paling mudah menempatkan diri dalam bahaya. Dia menyalakan penghangat mobil, dan music lama yang secara mengejutkan diketahui oleh Ying. "Kau tahu?"

"Tidak," katanya. "Hanya pernah mendengarnya sekali. Dan aku suka. Aku tidak tahu apa judulnya sehingga aku tidak tahu harus mendownloadnya dimana."

Gempa tersenyum miring. "Kau bisa mengambil CDnya. Ingatkan aku ketika sampai dirumahmu." Dia menatap jalanan yang legang, "Jadi kemana?"

"Perempatan ini belok kekanan. Setelah melewati kantor polisi, kau akan menemukan satu jalan kecil yang hanya bisa dilewati satu mobil. Masuk saja kesana." Gempa mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran ketika dia hanya melihat jalan setapak yang sedikit tergenang air. Kemudian Ying menyunggingkan senyum miring yang jenaka. "Itu jalan pintas rahasia. Kuharap kau tak keberatan mobil mahalmu kotor."

Mobil berbelok cepat. Beberapa kali melompat-lompat karena jalanan yang tidak rata. Kemudian dia tertawa. "Seharusnya aku membawa jeep untuk hari ini. Aku akan membawanya saat berkunjung kerumahmu."

"Kau punya berapa mobil sebenarnya?" gerutu Ying.

"Taufan suka melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim. Dan Halilintar suka hiking."

Setelah satu perjalanan menyusahkan dengan lumpur dan tanah. Mereka kembali keluar ke jalan raya. Melalui turunan dan kemudian Ying menunjuk satu rumah kecil berlantai dua dengan cat biru muda yang telah pudar. Ada satu pohon maple disana, dan beberapa taman kecil yang terawat indah. Seandainya frekuensi hujan tidak segini banyaknya. Gempa menatap kagum. Rumah kecil yang hangat.

"Kau mau masuk?" kata Ying saat dia membuka payungnya. "Seharusnya nenekku ada dirumah dengan kue jahe. Ingin mencoba?"

Gempa menggeleng. "Sampaikan salamku pada nenekmu. Dan aku akan memakan kue itu saat aku berkunjung besok."

Begitu Ying melangkah keluar, Gempa memundurkan mobilnya. Kemudian sekali lagi menatap Ying yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Ketika berada jalanan tak jauh dari kediaman Ying, Gempa dikejutkan oleh bayangan hitam dan merah di bawah kanopi rumah. Gempa tertegun, kemudian menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan nya. Halilintar.

"Ada apa?"

"Ganti!" perintah Halilintar tanpa penjelasan. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini."

Ia mengambil alih kemudi. Dan segera memacu mobilnya tanpa lagi menjawab pertanyaan yang Gempa lontarkan.

Apapun itu Gempa merasa itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf sudah berapa bulan ya saya ngaret?**

 **Itu karena kemarin saya kelas 3 dan sekarang masuk ke system pendidikan baru. Wth?!**

 **Ya sudahlah. Terimakasih bagi yang telah menunggu. Dan maaf ini tidak memuaskan. Aku tidak janji selanjutnya akan kubuat kapan. Tapi beginilah.**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca. Dan sampai jumpa.**

 **Kalian bisa kontak saya di PM, atau FB bila ingin dilanjutnya. Saya terkadang lupa. Hehehe …**


End file.
